Digimon: Digital Writers
by Elegant Soul
Summary: An AU from the Ghostwriter episode "Get the Message." What if Ghostwriter receive a call for help from another dimension? What if the Ghostwriter Team were allowed to follow him? A whole new imaginative world awaits for Ghostwriter and the Ghostwriter Team.
1. Prologue: Reunited for the First Time

_Note: Hello everyone. To my faithful, loyal, readers: I know I haven't updated my stories in a long time, and I haven't abandoned or given up on them. So why am I starting a new story? Over the past years, I have dealt with drama, crises, turmoil, betrayal (I am serious), and trauma that turned me inside out. After an incident early this year in which I was scared I lost a family member, permanently, my brain finally had a meltdown. So I decided to start a new story to renew myself. I apologize for not updating my other stories and I hope you can forgive me. _

_I do not own Ghostwriter or Digimon; the people who created them did. I hope you do enjoy my latest endeavor. Thank you. _

Digimon: Digital Writers

Prologue: Reunited for the First Time

The Ghostwriter Team were happily celebrating that they solved the mystery and the in-fighting between them had ceased. Even Ghostwriter, their supernatural friend, seemed to be partying as well; dancing, as he flew through the air and swirled around the children.

"_Can you hear us?"_

Ghostwriter froze. For the first time, since he found Jamal, he heard something. However, it wasn't auditory, he heard it . . . through his heart; and it wasn't one voice, it was like hearing five voices speaking as one. Ghostwriter began swiftly changing colors, as if doing it would help him concentrate.

"_After centuries of searching, we have found you."_

The members of Ghostwriter Team were unaware of what was happening, as the music stopped and they began happily chatting with each other.

"Man, that sounded smoking!" Lenni said as she sat down.

"Yeah, just like us: we solved the mystery, got our dads to make up with each other, and the team's back together," Alex said.

"And we put Calvin in his place again," Tina added with a smile.

"Yeah, poor Calvin," Gaby sarcastically said, and everyone laughed.

"Come on, guys, don't laugh at him. He just wanted Ghostwriter for himself, that's all," Jamal said.

"But he does knows Ghostwriter's name, remember?" Tina said.

"Then it's a good thing that we are together. We can help keep Ghostwriter's secrets," Lenni said.

"Yeah," the other members agreed and began putting their hand in a pile.

"Let's do it," Lenni said.

"Put it there," Rob said.

"Ghostwriter!" they cheered as they lifted their hand in the air.

"_We need your help . . . and you need ours. The survival of our world and the world you occupy is at risk. Please, come to us. Let us make you whole again."_

As Lenni stood up and began happily conversing with her friends, Ghostwriter felt something: familiarity. These voices felt familiar, and he felt he could trust them, like . . . old friends. Ghostwriter was conflicted. Here were beings who he felt needed his help, and were willing to help him, yet he didn't want to leave his children, who cared about him in words he could never create. The internal conflict was pulling Ghostwriter in different directions, literally.

". . . And Ghostwriter will be our secret," Gaby finished.

"Yeah! All right!" the rest of the Ghostwriter Team agreed. This is when Ghostwriter made up his mind, and reply back with his heart.

"_Let me say goodbye to my children,"_ he replied.

"_Of course, but you must hurry. We can only keep the portal open for a short time."_

Ghostwriter could feel the beings' power almost knocking him back, but instead it made him fade a little. Alex noticed this.

"Hey, what's the matter with Ghostwriter?" Alex said, getting his friends' attention, making them look up and see Ghostwriter.

"Aw, no! He's fading again!" Rob exclaimed.

"I thought we brought him back!" Jamal said.

"Maybe he's just playing," Lenni said as Ghostwriter became stable and floated down, heading for her computer.

"Yeah, against us," Gaby sarcastically said, as Ghostwriter entered the computer. He then began writing to them.

"'Don't be afraid, my children, but I must go,'" Gaby read out loud.

Everyone then raced toward the computer.

"What's he's talking about?" Rob asked.

"Must be some kind of joke," Alex said as Gaby sat in front of the computer and the others stood around her.

"He's probably going out to have some fun, and maybe he'll sneak into a movie, and . . . read the subtitles," Jamal said, attempting to make sense.

"Yeah . . ." his friends reluctantly agreed, until the words began fading from the computer screen.

"It is a joke, isn't it?" Gaby said and then read out loud what she wrote to Ghostwriter. "'You're kidding, right?'"

"'Someone is in danger. I must help,'" Rob read out loud what Ghostwriter wrote.

"I think he's serious!" Gaby said.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Lenni exclaimed.

"It's that worm, Calvin!" Alex reasoned. "Maybe he found out a way to get to him."

"Hold it, guys," Jamal said, trying to reason with everyone. "Let's try to stay calm about this. We'll just ask Ghostwriter to stay. Here, let me try."

Jamal and Gaby switch places.

"Tell him!" Rob said.

"Type 'Please!'" Gaby begged.

"We're a team," Tina pleaded.

'Please don't go. We're a team,' Jamal wrote, hoping these words would work.

"'I don't want to go, but this feels very serious,'" Alex read out loud. "What could be so serious?"

'You would help if you were in my place,' Ghostwriter wrote.

"Of course we'll help somebody in trouble; that's what the Ghostwriter Team is all about," Lenni said.

"That doesn't mean we want Ghostwriter to leave us," Gaby said.

"Quick! Ask him if he's coming back," Tina said.

'Will you come back?' Jamal typed.

'I hope I can,' Ghostwriter wrote back.

Ghostwriter then floated out of the computer and flew around the apartment, gathering letters. When he was ready, he wrote his message.

'Goodbye Team,' Ghostwriter wrote in golden letters. He then swirled around and disappeared.

"Where is he going?" Gaby asked.

"He's abandoning us!" Rob complained, upset and insulted, as he folded his arms across his chest. "Some friend!"

"Don't blame it on Ghostwriter," Alex said.

"He said he'll be with us, always," Tina sadly said.

"We'll bring him back; I know we can find a way," Lenni said.

"But how?" Jamal asked.

No one had any ideas.

* * *

_Somewhere Else_

He watched on one of his screens of his monitors Ghostwriter flying.

"_So . . . They have found him,"_ a wheezy voice said. An emaciated hand ran down the monitor that showed Ghostwriter. _"This time, you will not escape me."_


	2. Dreaming in Digital

Digimon: Digital Writers

Ch.1: Dreaming in Digital

In a realm filled with light and white mist, stood five beings. In the north was a gigantic brown tortoise with two heads and a tree growing on his back. In the east was a blue Eastern dragon, whose body seemed to be made up of blue energy and had a long white bread. In the south was a red phoenix with many wings and a reptilian tail. In the west was a white tiger with purple stripes and had a metallic spiked band near the tip of his tail. Standing in the center was a golden dragon with large scales and eight red shining eyes.

"_The children's hearts are broken,"_ the right head of the tortoise said.

"_I know all of you are touched as well," _the left head of the tortoise said.

"_He is right. I believe we can help the children," _the blue dragon said. _"Could we . . .?"_

"_We can,"_ the golden dragon said. _"They wish to help their friend; we should give them a chance."_

"_Should we? One of them questions their bond," _the red phoenix questioned.

"_Remember, he doesn't have much experience with friendship," _the blue dragon said. _"Plus, he was just voicing his pain, like most humans do."_

"_He dose draw strength from the children; his very existence seems to be dependent on their friendship,"_ the white tiger said. _"Perhaps with them here, it will strengthen him and help him survive."_

"_But what will be the cost?" _the red phoenix asked.

"_We can open another portal, but the location will be random," _the left head of the tortoise said.

"_Plus it will weaken us for a while," _the right head of the tortoise added.

"_But we shouldn't force them," _the white tiger said. _"Would it be possible to invite them first?"_

"_Yes,"_ the golden dragon said and looked around at the other beings. _"So, are we in agreement?"_

The two-headed tortoise, the blue dragon, the red phoenix, and the white tiger nodded in response.

"_Then, let us begin," _the golden dragon said.

The other beings looked up, gathering their power, while the golden dragon looked down, concentrating on something else. Six glowing egg-shaped objects, about the size of a human head, floated up in a circle, surrounding the golden dragon.

"_And perhaps this time, we'll save everyone," _the golden dragon said as he gathered power looking up, watching the six eggs float higher and higher.

* * *

The Ghostwriter Team stared at the blank computer screen, sad and confused.

"Hey, look," Lenni said as words appeared on the computer screen.

'D**o** _y_o_**u**_ w**i**_s_h _**t**_o **h**_e_l_**p**_ y**o**_u_r _**f**_r**i**_e_n_**d**_?' it read on the computer screen, appearing the same way Ghostwriter wrote to them, however, the letters were in different colors: black, white, a lighter shade of blue than the computer screen, red, and yellow, then repeating.

"What is this?" Alex asked.

"Could this be the person Ghostwriter is trying to help?" Lenni asked.

"Well, it is appearing the same way Ghostwriter writes to us," Tina said and looked at the words again, "except for the writing style."

"Why is that?" Rob asked.

"Maybe he's a ghost, like Ghostwriter; then again, maybe it's a she. That's it! This must be Ghostwriter's girlfriend," Gaby happily said, certain she was right, making everyone chuckle a little.

"So . . . what do we do?" Jamal asked, looking at the message.

"Type 'Yes!'" Gaby said and looked at her friends. "We all want to help Ghostwriter, right?"

"We do, Gaby, but we don't know who sent us this message," Alex said. "For all we know, this could be a trap."

"But this person knows Ghostwriter, and somehow knows about us," Lenni said and looked at Jamal.

"Okay," Jamal said and typed back 'Yes.' There was a pause before another message appeared.

'T**r**_u_l_**y**_?'

Jamal looked around and his friends gave him encouraging looks. He then typed 'Yes' again.

'E**v**_e_r_**y**_o**n**_e_ i_**s**_ i**n** _a_g_**r**_e**e**_m_e_**n**_t**?**'

"Of course!" Gaby exclaimed, voicing her thought, causing everyone to look at her. "Well . . . aren't you?"

"Hey, if this is a friend of Ghostwriter, then he . . . or she is a friend of mine!" Alex said.

"We stick together, as a team," Tina said.

"I want to help Ghostwriter," Lenni said.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Rob spoke.

"Yeah . . . sure . . ." Rob said, sounding a little uncertain, but deep in his heart he wanted to do the right thing.

"Looks like we're in agreement," Jamal said and typed 'Yes.'

For a second, nothing happened.

'T**h**_e_n _**.**_ . **.** _w_e _**i**_n**v**_i_t_**e**_ a**l**_l_ s_**i**_x **o**_f_ y_**o**_u**!**'

Before anyone could react, a light emitted from the computer, enveloping all of them. The light then returned back into the computer before it vanished. The Ghostwriter Team had disappeared.

* * *

_Somewhere Else_

"Master! Master!" a humanoid child creature cried out, running into a darken room, trying to get the attention of another being, who had his back facing the humanoid child, busy looking at several monitors.

The humanoid child stopped as the being raised an emaciated arm.

"_I know already,"_ the being said in a wheezy voice and lowered his arm. _"But I thank you for your attentiveness."_

"What are you going to do, Master?" the humanoid child asked. "I can ask—"

"_No,"_ the being said; "_they do not matter, __he __does."_

"But . . . Master," the humanoid creature said. "There are . . . rumors that he draws strength from those . . . humans . . . if you sever the connection—"

"_I said they are insignificant!" _the being yelled, turning around in his chair, facing the creature.

The humanoid child took a step back in shock. The being then took in a deep breath. He then indicated for the child to come closer to him.

"_I know you do not want to see me fail again, my most obedient killer," _the being said, gently patting the child on the head, making the creature smile. _"Forgive me for being impatient. Watch those . . . things . . . for now. I will make my move if they get in the way. For now, we will focus on him."_

"What do you want to do?" the humanoid child happily asked, making the being smile creepily.

"_Send word to my best hunters and trackers: find him, capture him, bring him to me. His death will be at my hands," _the being said. _"They have my permission to destroy him, only as a last resort."_

"Yes, Master! I'll send word to your followers immediately!" the humanoid child happily said, smiling.

The creature bowed and then ran out of the room. The being returned watching the monitors, focusing on the one that showed Ghostwriter.

"_I will have you," _the being said, looking at Ghostwriter. _"I will suck away the very essence that makes up your very being."_

* * *

The members of the Ghostwriter Team found themselves falling . . . or was it flying? . . . through a tunnel of flashing ever-changing colorful lights. Soon six glowing objects about the size of a human head floated up to each one of them and hovered in front of their face. When the glow faded, they saw six different colored eggs. The egg in front of Jamal was purple with a splash of white on the top and bottom. In front of Lenni was a pink egg with white spots. The egg in front of Alex was blue with red vertical stripes. In front of Gaby was a red egg covered with white hearts. The egg in front of Tina was green covered in gold glitter. In front of Rob was a white egg covered in gold designs, outlined in purple.

Each egg circled around a member of the Ghostwriter Team, like the Earth rotating around the sun. When the eggs stopped once again in front of each kid's face, an unknown force lifted and moved their pens until the bottom of the pens faced an egg. The eggs moved forward and touched the bottom of the pens. Soon the eggs slowly floated away and the Ghostwriter Team could see a small ball of light forming in-between the egg and the pen, growing bigger and brighter the further the egg floated away.

There was a flash of light and everyone lost consciousness.

* * *

"Jamal? Hey, Jamal! Come on, Jamal, wake up! Are you okay? Jamal! Wake up, Jamal!" an unknown voice said.

Jamal felt a small weight on his chest. He slowly blinked opened his eyes and saw standing on his chest was a purple furry head attached to short triangle shaped legs. The muzzle was white, like it was dipped in paint, and the feet were also white. It had a pair of triangle ears that were beige-orange inside and a short triangle-shaped tail. The creature had a pair of orange-tan eyes and a jagged mouth.

Jamal and the creature blinked their eyes in unison as they looked at each other, until Jamal finally screamed and backed away quickly, tossing the creature off and he landed on the ground.

The ground? Jamal realized he was outside. He was in a forest clearing. There were bushes of different sizes, flowers of various sizes, shapes, and colors, and unfamiliar large trees with long thick branches growing from a couple feet from the ground to the tip of the trees.

Jamal stopped when his back bumped into a tree trunk, and he felt something hit his chest beside his Ghostwriter pen. He looked down and saw a strange device next to his pen. Jamal picked it up and examined it. It was an inch longer than his pen and seemed to be made of plastic. The top portion was a perfect oval and white. The vertical sides were gold in color and in the center was a small square computer screen. On the top of the oval was a metallic rectangular plug, like it could attach to a computer. The bottom portion was a rectangle and was also white with a golden boarder. In the center was a vertical row of round buttons.

"Oh, good, you are okay, Jamal," the creature cheerfully said, completely unfazed by Jamal's reaction when he awoke, as he came closer to Jamal.

"Who are you? What are you? Where am I?" Jamal asked, and looked at the device in his hand again. "What is this?"

"I am Dorimon! I am a Digimon! You're in the Digital World! I have no idea what that thing is!" Dorimon proudly said. His smile grew. "Boy, you ask a lot of questions!"

"Jamal, is that you?" Lenni's voice asked.

"Lenni!" Jamal said as he stood up, looking towards the area where Lenni's voice originated, unaware he still held the device and Dorimon stood next to him.

A few bushes shook and soon Lenni pushed a bush branch aside as she walked forward. Jamal then noticed that next to Lenni's pen was the same strange device he had, except hers had pink boarders.

"Jamal!" Lenni said, happy finding one of friends. She then looked confused. "You have one too?"

"Yeah, I don't know what they are," Jamal said, looking at his device.

"No, not that," Lenni said, making Jamal let go of the device, and she took a small step to the side, still holding onto the bush's branch, "one of them."

"Hi, everyone! I'm Budmon!" Budmon happily said, jumping into view, as Lenni let go of the bush branch.

Budmon was a spinach green sphere about the size of a cantaloupe. She had lavender pink thorns of different sizes sticking out at various places. She had a long, spinach green leaf for a tail with a visible stem and veins. There was also a circular cut on the right side of the leaf close to the tip. Her eyes were squinty and when she talked, a small fang attached to her upper left side of her gum was seen.

Lenni walked up to Jamal and spoke to him in hushed tones, as Dorimon and Budmon began to cheerfully conversing with each other.

"What's going on, Jamal?" Lenni asked, quickly glancing at the Digimon. "I thought we were going to help Ghostwriter."

"I don't know," Jamal confessed. "We need to figure out what's happening and find the others."

"But what are we going to do with those two?" Lenni asked, indicating the Digimon, who were giving them endearing looks.

Another Digimon hopped out in front of Dorimon and Budmon. This Digimon was the same size as Dorimon and like Budmon, was just comprise of a head and a tail. It had a very furry kitten's head, except there were no whiskers and the nose was very small. It had mostly light blue fur, plus it had dark blue stripes, and there was a dark blue 'M' in the middle of its forehead. The tips of its ears and the tips of the fur on top of its head were dark blue as well. The tips of fur on the sides of its face, the bottom of its head, the inside of its ears, and the mouth were white. It had light blue and dark blue stripped cat's tail. The Digimon had yellow-green eyes and it looked like it was wearing white eyeliner.

"Okay . . . what are we going to do with the three of them?" Lenni asked, starting to get confused.

"Hi, there!" the Digimon cheerfully greeted Jamal and Lenni. They then noticed when he spoke the Digimon had a small fang in the same location as Budmon's fang. The Digimon looked over to a side. "I found some of them! I told you I can, Alex!"

"I'm coming, Wanyamon!" Alex's voice said. Soon he appeared, wading through some bushes and smiled when he saw his friends. Like Lenni and Jamal, he had the strange device next to his pen, only his had blue boarders.

"All right! Nice going, Wanyamon!" Alex said, making Wanyamon smile proudly. He then joined his friends. "How are you guys?"

"We're okay, just confused," Jamal said and Lenni nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, me too. I mean, I wasn't sure if I could trust Wanyamon when he said he could find you, but it looks like he was telling the truth," Alex said, quickly glancing at the Digimon talking to each other, before he looked at Jamal and Lenni again. "Have you seen the others? Gaby? Tina?"

Jamal shook his head.

"Don't forget Rob," Lenni said.

"I'm not that worried about Rob, I mean he's capable of taking care of himself . . . alone," Alex said. "But what about Gaby? You don't know what trouble she can cause when she's by herself."

"Hey! I hear that!" Gaby's voice exclaimed.

Jamal, Lenni, and Alex turned to see Gaby standing behind some wide bushes that covered most of her body; only her head and shoulders were visible. Alex smiled as Gaby walked around the bushes to join them.

"Gaby! I'm glad you're o . . . kay," Alex's voice faltered when he saw the unusual creature Gaby was carrying and the strange device next to her pen which had red boarders.

The Digimon looked like a pink tulip blub the size of a basketball with small root-like tendrils. On top of its head was a blue flower with yellow inside and had yellow curly stamen along with a curly red carpel. The Digimon had bright green eyes with black eyeliner coming off the eyes in the four directions.

"Gaby, what is that?" Alex asked when Gaby reached him, indicating the Digimon in her arms.

"Oh, this is Yokomon. Isn't she cute? May I keep her?" Gaby asked, smiling, looking at Yokomon. Yokomon quickly glanced at Gaby before looking at Alex and made a pleasant chirping sound.

"Pleased to meet you, brother of Gaby," Yokomon said, smiling.

"Not now, Gaby," Alex said, making Gaby's and Yokomon's faces fall. "We have important things to do now. We'll talk about this later."

Yokomon looked sad as Gaby placed her with the other Digimon.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll change his mind once he gets to know you better," Gaby whispered to Yokomon, making her feel better, before she joined her friends.

"How did you find us?" Lenni asked Gaby.

"I just followed the sound of your voices," Gaby said.

"Let's hope Tina and Rob are in range of hearing us," Lenni said. "I'll sure feel better seeing them."

"Yeah," Alex said, thinking about Tina.

"You're only worried about Tina's safety," Gaby said in a teasing tone, getting back at her brother being hard on her about Yokomon.

"Shut up," Alex retorted. Jamal and Lenni just smiled, deciding to remain neutral in this sibling debate. "That's not true!"

"Yes it is," Gaby teased. "I can see it in your eyes."

"Is it wrong to worry about Tina's safety?" Alex said.

"Aw, that's sweet that you're concerned, Alex," Tina's voice said.

Alex turned around to see Tina walking towards them. Next to her pen was the strange device with green boarders.

"Tina . . ." Alex said, quickly blushing, hoping she didn't hear all of the conversation he had with Gaby. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Tina said, nodding.

"Because she had me, Pagumon, protecting her!" Pagumon proudly said, bouncing in front of Tina, causing her to giggle at Pagumon's behavior, as Pagumon joined the other Digimon.

Pagumon was a head that kind of looked like a puppy of one of the toy dog breeds. She was about the size of a soccer ball and was grey-blue in color. She had floppy long ears that were a little curly at the ends and no nose. Pagumon had red upturned crescent shaped eyes, and yellow irises.

"This is great! All we need is to find Rob!" Lenni said, once Tina joined the group.

"I'm here," Rob's voice shyly said.

The members of the Ghostwriter Team saw Rob standing behind some small bushes and they noticed next to his Ghostwriter pen was the same strange device, only his had indigo boarders. For some weird reason, Rob seemed reluctant to join his friends.

"Hey," Rob meekly said to the others. "Um . . . Look . . . I don't know how to explain this . . . but . . . you see—" Rob then noticed the Digimon.

"Oh," Rob said and he seemed relieved. He then looked down. "It looks like you were right, Kyaromon."

"See, Rob, I told you there was no need to worry!" Kyaromon said, walking next to Rob as they entered the clearing.

Kyaromon was about the same size of a small rabbit. He had a wide oval shaped body, but no neck nor nose. Kyaromon had four short legs that ended in a steel-grey claw. He was covered in fluffy rose-beige fur and there were five markings that looked like thin black lines in a pattern of a sunburst on his forehead. Kyaromon had long rabbit-like ears and the fur along the outer edge was white. He had a long furry rose-beige tail with purple zigzags stripes. Both his tail and ears looked strangely translucent. Kyaromon's bring blue eyes seemed to be surround by black eyeliner. There was a red triangular mark above each eye.

"So . . . what are you guys, exactly?" Rob asked, looking over all the Digimon as he joined his friends.

"We're . . ." Kyaromon began as he joined the other Digimon.

"Digimon! Digital Monsters!" all the Digimon said together.

The Ghostwriter Team looked at the Digimon with uncertainty.

"Digital . . . Monsters?" Jamal asked, incredulously.

"Yes! Digimon!" the Digimon said together again.

"We're not just Digital Monsters, we're much more than that," Dorimon said and took a step forward. "We're also quite smart."

"Plus adorable," Yokomon added.

"Some of us have long furry cute tails!" Kyaromon said, wagging his tail.

"While some of us have no tails at all!" Pagumon proudly said.

"We can be very brave," Wanyamon said.

"We're also really loyal," Budmon added.

The members of the Ghostwriter Team looked at each other before looking at the Digimon again.

"If you don't mind . . . we need to speak to each other . . . in private," Jamal said.

"That's not a problem; take all the time you need," Yokomon said. "Let us know if you need us."

The Ghostwriter Team said their thanks and took a few steps away, while the Digimon played with one another.

"Okay, what's going on here? We were going to help Ghostwriter, and instead we meet Digimon," Alex said.

"Maybe the Digimon knows where Ghostwriter is," Gaby said, quickly glancing at the Digimon and smiled, watching them play.

"And what are these?" Rob asked, looking at his device. "Are they important?"

"Hold it, you guys!" Jamal said, trying to keep everyone calm. "We need to prioritize."

"'Prioritize?'" Gaby asked, curious.

"You know, figure out what need to be done first, and needs to be done last," Alex explained. "Usually the most important thing is what is done first and what's not important is done last."

"Oh, okay," Gaby said, understanding the concept.

"We should make a list," Tina said.

"Yeah, we have pens, but nothing to write on!" Lenni said, looking around.

"Guess we have to memorize it," Rob said.

"Okay, let's start off with needs to be done," Jamal said.

"Find Ghostwriter!" Gaby immediately said.

"Figure out where we are," Lenni said.

"What's the deal with these devices," Alex said, looking at his device.

"I think we should find out if the Digimon knows anything," Rob said. "It could help us."

"And find out who sent us the message," Tina said.

Jamal pondered over the ideas.

"Okay, I thought it over, and here are my ideas; you can also give me more suggestions," Jamal said. "I agree with all of you that finding Ghostwriter is important, but how are we going to find Ghostwriter if we don't know our location. So I think finding out where we are should be our first priority. Once we figure out where we are, we can see if there some sort of civilization near by; they might have information that could help us, like tell us what these devices are and how we came here. Let's see what we can get done by ourselves and ask the Digimon when we need help. Sounds good?"

The other members of the Ghostwriter Team agreed.

"But how are we going to find out where we are?" Alex asked, looking around. "Split up?"

"Man, that sounds so cliché," Lenni said, smiling, making the other laugh a little. Then Gaby noticed something.

"Hey, look at the trees!" Gaby said, getting her friends' attention. "Don't they look a little like ladders?"

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"I get it," Rob said, indicating the spacing in-between the branches. "There's room for us to climb and it stays that way up to the top."

"I see what you're getting at, Gaby," Lenni said. "If we climb these kinds of trees, we can climb high enough to get a better view!"

"We can look for landmarks!" Tina said. "Maybe if we climb high enough, we can see if there's a city close!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Alex said. "How about each of us climb a different tree and look around in that section? That way we can cover more area!"

They all agreed on that plan and each kid found a tree they could climb. The Digimon noticed this.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Wanyamon asked.

"We're just trying to get a better view of the area," Lenni said.

"May we help?" Kyaromon asked.

The members of the Ghostwriter Team looked at each other uncertain.

"Uh . . . how about you stay here and watch out for us?" Jamal said.

"Okay!" Dorimon happily said, looking proud, and the other Digimon looked pleased as well. The kids felt a little bad pushing the Digimon aside, but they felt that they needed to focus on their tasks.

The Ghostwriter Team began climbing the trees and when they reached a certain height, they had a better view of the area.

Jamal stopped when he felt he was high enough for a clear view of the area. When he got himself secured, he looked around.

Let's see . . . trees, trees, more trees, clouds, a valley, more clouds, a mountain, more trees, a large angry looking yellow monster heading this direction, more trees—

. . . Wait a minute . . .

Jamal looked back to see a large yellow monster with long limbs wearing a leather mask? . . . crashing towards this direction. The monster raised his head and yet out a powerful roar that almost knocked Jamal out of the tree. Jamal screamed as he braced himself. He then quickly climbed down.

Jamal's scream must have gotten his friends' attention because when he got out of the tree, the other members of the Ghostwriter Team were already there.

"Jamal!"

"What happened?"

"We heard you scream!"

"What is it?"

"Are you okay?"

"Monster . . . angry . . . big . . . coming this direction . . ." Jamal gasped out.

The other members of the Ghostwriter Team looked at each other before they looked at Jamal again.

"What?" they all asked, confused.

They soon got their answer as the loathsome monster crashed through the forest and into view. The Ghostwriter Team backed away, along with their Digimon, who stood protectively in front of the humans.

The monster looked like a cross from a monster from the _Godzilla _movies and . . . from slasher movies. It looked like a large yellow humanoid reptile with bulging veins. The hind feet ended with three long thick black claws, and the left hand had four long thick black claws. The right arm seemed more muscular than the other limbs and it had three long red thick claws. The monster wore a circular armor on the right shoulder with a curved spike on the top and the front. There was a row of small black ridges along the back of the monster. Half of the monster's tail was covered with long metal plating. The monster's head was quite unusual. It looked like the upper jaw was smashed in. The teeth in the upper jaw looked underdeveloped, while there were long sharp fangs in the lower jaw. The monster wore a leather mask that covered the upper face. The mask had a long slightly curved horn on the top and attached to the lower jaw of the mask were four long leather fangs; as if the monster was trying to compensate for its missing fangs. There was a crudely carved-out eyehole on the left side, showing the skin underneath and the strangely human-shaped light blue eye.

"What . . . is . . . that?" Jamal asked, who, like the others could only stare at the monster.

"That's Cyclomon, a Dragon Man Digimon! He's obsessed with bloodshed, so he's always looking for a fight!" Dorimon said, as Cyclomon saw them and let out an angry roar.

"FREAKS!" Cyclomon screamed. "YOU DO NOT BELONG IN THIS WORLD! DIE!"

"Run!" Rob exclaimed as Cyclomon attempted to smash them underneath his huge claws.

"Over here!" Alex said, indicating a huge boulder they could hide behind.

The Ghostwriter Team ran behind the boulder and caught their breath, hoping this was a good temporary hiding place from Cyclomon.

"What's his problem?" Gaby complained.

"Not now, Gaby," Alex replied in a terse tone, making her sulk a little, but then she noticed something.

"Um, guys?" Gaby said, trying to get her friends' attention.

"Okay! I don't know what's going on, but I want to go home. Now!" Lenni said.

"Guys?" Gaby tried again.

"This place is seriously twisted!" Rob said.

"Guys?"

"This is really scary," Tina said.

"Guys?"

"This doesn't make any sense! How can Ghostwriter be connected to any of this?" Alex said.

"Guys?"

"How do we even survive this?" Jamal said.

"Guys?!"

"What?!" the other members of the Ghostwriter Team yelled, getting frustrated at Gaby.

"Where are the Digimon?" Gaby asked.

That's when the other members of the Ghostwriter Team realized that the Digimon were not with them. Everyone then heard sounds that made them peek around the boulder. They saw their Digimon circling Cyclomon, preventing him from locating the Ghostwriter Team.

"Hey, ugly! It's rude to bully people who can't defend themselves!" Dorimon said, and all the Digimon attacked at once. "Metal Drop!"

Dorimon charged at Cyclomon while spitting iron grains from his mouth at the Dragon Man Digimon, who didn't seemed fazed.

"Poison Thorns!" Budmon said, trying to poke Cyclomon with her thorns; Cyclomon looked mildly irritated.

"Smile Fang!" Wanyamon said, smiling cutely, then suddenly bit Cyclomon's left hand, making him grunt.

"Flower Bubble!" Yokomon said, blowing out a bubble from her mouth that looked like a flower petal that popped in front Cyclomon's face, who got annoyed.

"Poison Bubbles!" Pagumon said and blew out bubbles that popped when they impacted on Cyclomon's head; Cyclomon growled.

"Tail Swing!" Kyaromon said, striking Cyclomon with the full force of his tail.

Cyclomon had enough.

"FOOLS!" Cyclomon roared as he scooped up all the Digimon with his right arm. "THOSE WHO HELP FREAKS WILL ALSO DIE! STRENGTH ARM!"

Cyclomon's right arm extended like a rope and he tossed the Digimon away.

The Ghostwriter Team left their hiding place and went after their Digimon, hoping they can find them.

* * *

_Another Place_

Ghostwriter found himself someplace, but somehow he knew this wasn't his true destination. He could also sense his children were here somewhere. How was that possible?

"_Apologizes . . ."_ the five voices said in unison again, but weaker. _"We could not transport you to our true location, Ygg . . . in case he finds it . . . Yes, the children are here, but we gave them friends to help them. If you truly want to help them . . . find us . . . find . . . the stairway . . . the bridge . . . the scared site . . ." _

Ghostwriter didn't know where he was going, but he knew this was the right way.

* * *

The Ghostwriter Team stopped when they saw their Digimon lying in the dirt, covered with bruises, scratches, and cuts. Each kid ran to their respective Digimon.

"Don't die, Yokomon," Gaby said, holding her close to her chest.

"I'll try not to, Gaby," Yokomon whispered. "But . . . I need room to breathe."

Gaby had to chuckle a little as she loosen her grip.

"What can I do to help, Kyaromon?" Rob asked, carefully picking him up.

"Pagumon?" Tina asked, afraid touching Pagumon will cause more harm than good. Pagumon opened an eye.

"Don't worry, Tina. I'm tougher than I look," Pagumon said with a tiny smile, making Tina smile and picked up the Digimon.

"Ugh . . . Did we get him?" Wanyamon asked as Alex picked him up.

"We'll talk about it later, Wanyamon," Alex said, looking over Wanyamon's wounds.

"Oh, Budmon," Lenni said, as she held Budmon and noticed her injuries.

"Why?!" Jamal asked as he held Dorimon, getting everyone's attention. "Why did you risk your lives for us?"

Dorimon opened his eyes and looked at Jamal.

"Well, we're friends, aren't we?" Dorimon weakly said, but with a strong heartfelt tone. "And friends protect each other, right?"

Dorimon's words touched Jamal, knowing that the Digimon's words were true. The Ghostwriter Team felt guilty for being dismissive of their Digimon before.

"Yes, you're right," Jamal said and he held Dorimon close to him. "Thank you."

Unfortunately, the moment of peace did not last long, as Cyclomon crashed through the forest and found them.

"FREAKS!" he roared. "YOU WILL DIE! ALL FREAKS MUST DIE!"

The Ghostwriter Team ran down the only available path, still holding their Digimon. They soon stopped when they realized they were heading towards the edge of a cliff.

"You got to be kidding me!" Alex said as Rob was mumbling something about "stuck in a cliché plot point."

"What are we going to do?" Tina asked, as they heard Cyclomon coming closer.

"It's like 700 feet to the bottom!" Gaby said, looking down, seeing the river below.

"Maybe we can find another way around before he comes," Jamal said and started to head back, but that's when Cyclomon appeared, causing them to back up.

"We're trapped!" Lenni said. "What are we going to do?"

"We fight," Dorimon said, weak, but determine, getting everyone's attention.

"He's right; we're not going to let Cyclomon hurt you," Budmon said.

"What? Are you crazy? You're hurt!" Lenni exclaimed, as Budmon began struggling, trying to free herself, to get at Cyclomon.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" Wanyamon said, struggling.

"You'll get yourself killed!" Alex said, trying to hold onto Wanyamon.

"I need to protect you, Gaby!" Yokomon said, trying to get out of her arms.

"No! Yokomon! Let me protect you!" Gaby said, tightening her grip.

"Come on! I can take him!" Pagumon said, almost escaping Tina's grasp.

"No, don't!" Tina protested.

"I'll be fine, Rob!" Kyaromon said, trying to slip out of Rob's hands.

"You can't fight him and win!" Rob said, trying to hold onto Kyaromon.

Dorimon looked Jamal in the eye with a serious expression.

"Don't worry; everything will be all right," Dorimon calmly said.

Then Dorimon and the other Digimon freed themselves from the kids' arms.

The humans could only watch, feeling helpless as their Digimon made their suicide run towards Cyclomon. Right now, the Ghostwriter Team had one thought on their mind and they voiced that thought in unison:

"STOP!"

The Ghostwriter Team was so focus on their Digimon that they were unaware that the screen on the strange devices lit up, words appeared on the screen and a female monotone voice spoke the words, but the kids were not paying attention to what was said:

"_**Access to the next level . . . permitted"**_

A light came out of each of the strange devices, which now got the humans' attention, and swirled around each Digimon, like how Ghostwriter flew around them. The lights also acted like a barrier, preventing Cyclomon from coming any further.

"Dorimon Digivolves to . . ." Dorimon changed; turning a creature that looked like a cross between a biped dinosaur and a dragon, covered in purple fur. The fur covering his muzzle looked like he dipped it in milk. The fur covering his hands, feet and chest were also white. Around his hands and feet were black strips of fur that almost met, but did not form a complete circle. He came up to Jamal's shoulders and he had a digitigrade stance now. There were three black claws on the end of each hand and toe. He had tuffs of purple fur sticking up along the sides of his head and the top of his head. Also on the top of his head was a pair of long pointed ears that looked like the ears of a cat or a wolf. The inside of the ears were beige-orange while the back of the ears had two long black diamonds. The tips of the ears were also black. There was a good-sized red triangular polished smooth red stone that had a black metallic bezel surrounding it on his forehead. Some of his fangs protruded from his mouth. His eyes were a bright yellow-gold color. On his back was a pair of tiny black bat wings. His tail looked more like a long purple fox's tail with a white tip. ". . . DORUmon!"

"Budmon Digivolves to . . ." Budmon lost her tail, but grew a light lime green round body. She only had arms and legs. Her head looked like an upside down pink flower. On the top of her head was a sepal with a stem attached in the middle; on each side of the top of the stem where two leaves. The sepal, stem, and the leaves were yellow. Her face was only comprised of two black dots for eyes and a smaller one for her mouth. ". . . Lalamon!"

"Wanyamon Digivolves to . . ." Wanyamon grew a body and changed into a biped puppy that came up to Alex's waist. He was mostly covered in blue fur and he had a black nose. His muzzle and toes were covered in white fur, but the white fur under his throat was longer and fluffy. His ears were upright prick and they folded over slightly at the tip. The inside of his ears were white-pink. His blue tail turned upwards, almost looking like a semicircle and the tip of the tail was white. On the end of each toe was a black claw. His bright golden-yellow eyes seemed to be surrounded by a thin layer of black eyeliner. Tied around his forehead was a long piece of red cloth and it seemed to cover up a mark in the center. His lower arms were wrapped with white strips of cloth. He also wore a pair of red boxing gloves with an unusual design; instead of one digit, there were three. The boxing gloves had a black trim at the beginning and at the end of the cuff and there was also a white square patting in the middle of the cuff. There was leather square patting protecting the back of the knuckles and a leather rectangle patting covering the back of the thumb. ". . . Gaomon!"

"Yokomon Digivolves to . . ." Yokomon changed into a bird that came up to Gaby's waist. She was covered in pink feathers and she had a collar of fluffy feathers around her neck. She had a pair of thick yellow legs and feet and each toe ended with an orange-red talon. Around her left ankle she wore a thick metallic ankle bracelet. She had a feather crest on the sides of her head. The crest feathers on either side of the top of her head were larger and they had blue tips in the shape of arrowheads. The single feather in the center was slightly taller and curled in a little. It was also covered in blue stripes and the tip was shaped like a blue arrowhead. Her tail feathers were arranged like a fan with the blue tips shaped like arrowheads. Her beak was orange-red and she had bright light blue eyes surrounded by a thin layer of black eyeliner with a line coming out of the outer edge of the eyes, like an Egyptian goddess. It looked like there were three orange-red claws at the end of her wings. ". . . Biyomon!"

"Pagumon Digivolves to . . ." Pagumon changed int inch Victorian era fairy with a few . . . modifications. She did look like a tiny fair skin human with a pair of golden glosser wings attached to her back. Her ears ended with a small point. Her long thick blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail held in place by a large pastel green bow. Only the locks of hair around her face flowed freely, but it was nicely parted, giving the appearance that she had very long bangs. She had wide bright blue eyes, but she also had 'war paint' on her face. She had a finger streak of red paint on both cheeks and a red streak of paint across the bridge of her nose. She wore a medium blue-green tank top with a long neck. Attached to the tank top was coral pink suspenders clipped to big silver round buttons. She wore a golden beaded chain around her neck and hanging in the center was a golden church bell the size of a tea cup. She wore green cut-off shorts with ripped pastel green ends. The top of the shorts was folded down and was also pastel green. Hanging from the waistline of the shorts was another pair of coral pink suspenders, but these also had white embossed circles. A pink heart-shaped button held the suspenders. The shorts had a pink round button and she wore a brown belt with a golden buckle. On her upper left arm was a sphere-shaped armband that was gold with bronze stripes. Her hands had three fingers and a thumb. They were covered by elbow-length gloves that looked a size too large on her. The cuff of the gloves looked like strips of leather wrapped around, sometimes even buckled around. The hand part of the gloves was made of tan leather and on the back was a golden plate with three rose colored oval gems. The fingers and the thumb of the gloves were in the same pattern as the armband and on the end of them was a shocking pink long claw. She wore oversized leather calf-length boots with three straps with golden buckles on the outside of the calf, and on the toe was a shocking pink spike pointing upwards. On her left thigh she had tattoo of a shocking pink heart with a steel grey arrow going through it and the arrow had mustard colored feathers. In her right hand she carried a pink-magenta staff with three spikes on the right side, angled downward. ". . . Tinkermon!"

"Kyaromon Digivolves to . . ." Kyaromon changed into a creature the size and shape of a pink marten, except his head shape resembled more of a fox. He was covered in silver-white fur and had strange golden designs on his back. On his belly was a golden arc that ended with a rectangle. He had two golden circles nicely spaced apart at the base of his tail. The golden designs were outlined in purple, which looked like it was airbrushed. On the end of his long tail was a strange device that looked like a golden cartridge. His tail and the cartridge were connected by the tips. On the end of his paws were three sharp red claws. He had golden eyes that were surrounded by thick black eyeliner. His nose was small and black. His long thin ears seemed to originate above his eyes and his ears had black tips at the end. His left ear was pierced with a red hoop earring. Around his neck was a wide golden collar. ". . . Kudamon!"

The lights then returned to the strange devices and they turned themselves off. The Ghostwriter Team could only stare in shock and awe at the new creatures.

"What . . . just . . . happened?" Rob asked, confused.

The power that held Cyclomon back vanished and he began charging towards them again.

"Okay, let's roll!" DORUmon said and he, Gaomon, and Kudamon ran at Cyclomon. Biyomon, Tinkermon, and even Lalamon, using the two leaves on top of her head as helicopter's blades, flew around him.

"Nuts Shoot!" Lalamon said, firing nuts from her mouth at Cyclomon's face with accurately, causing him to winch.

"Bullet Whirlwind!" Kudamon said, spinning, looking like a wheel, gaining height as well. When he reached Cyclomon's lower jaw, Kudamon stopped spinning and hit Cyclomon with the cartridge on his tail. As Cyclomon growled in pain, Kudamon landed safety on the ground.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon said, flapping her wings faster, creating a spiral of green flames that hit Cyclomon straight on.

"Gao Rush!" Gaomon said. Gaomon's arms were as fast as pistols in an engine as he punched Cyclomon's left arm, until Cyclomon had to pull it back.

"Nightmare Pandemic!" Tinkermon said, flying next to Cyclomon's right leg raking her nails against his skin. When she was done, Cyclomon's right leg went limp.

"Metal Cannon!" DORUmon said and launched iron balls from his mouth at Cyclomon's chest, forcing him back a little.

The Digimon regrouped in front of the Ghostwriter Team.

"Once more! Together!" DORUmon said.

The Digimon repeated the same attacks at Cyclomon and soon he collapsed backwards into the bushes behind him.

The Ghostwriter Team just stood there in silence, once again in shock and in awe. The Digimon ran up to the humans, happy at their victory. The Digimon's laughter broke the kids out of their stupor, realizing that they were alive and so were their Digimon, and it was thanks to their Digimon that they were alive. The Ghostwriter Team ran towards to their Digimon. When he was close enough, DORUmon hugged Jamal, who returned the gesture.

"Aw, man! That was awesome!" Jamal said, smiling, causing DORUmon to laugh a little.

"You see, Jamal? I told you everything will be all right," DORUmon said in a reassuring tone.

"I—I . . . you saved my life!" Lenni said, watching Lalamon float around her head.

"You are worth saving," Lalamon said, hovering in front of Lenni's face, and Lenni hugged her.

"Cool moves, huh?" Gaomon said, giving Alex a thumb's up. Alex was hesitant to speak at first.

"Well . . . Papa told me violence never solves problems . . ." Alex said. "Still, that was amazing!"

Alex and Gaomon smiled as they clasped hands.

"Biyomon! You're cooler and cuter than before!" Gaby said, hugging Biyomon.

"Thank you, Gaby!" Biyomon said, returning the hug and smiling.

"How can I ever thank you, Tinkermon?" Tina asked as Tinkermon flew around her. Tinkermon then landed on top of Tina's open hand.

"Just keep telling me how great I am," Tinkermon said, with a teasing wink.

Rob knelt down before Kudamon and Kudamon sat up on his hind legs. For a moment, they just looked at each other.

"This is beyond anything I can imagine," Rob said, and began stroking Kudamon.

"I think you could, Rob," Kudamon said, smiling.

The celebrating was cut short as Cyclomon got back up and roared at them.

"FOOLS!" He screamed. "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY FREAKS! ALL WILL DIE! HYPER HEAT!"

Cyclomon opened his mouth and shot out a beam of extreme heat at the ground between him and the Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon. The heat caused the ground to melt and before anyone could do anything, the part of the cliff which the Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon were standing on broke off. The force of the cliff breaking apart even caused the flying Digimon to loose balance.

Everyone was falling.

_Note:_ _ Yes, I know I am doing the same initiation/hazing rite of having the first chapter be similar to the first episode of__ Digimon Adventure__, but please trust me when I say the rest of the story is going to be radically different from the plot of __Digimon Adventure__. Just to let you know I may use the Japanese version of an attack rather than the English one if I like the phrasing better. I must also warn you that I will use creative liberties on how an attack will look or work, Digimon height, and I may use the original Japanese name than the English one, if I think the Japanese name sounds better to me. Yes, the Kudamon in this story is a combination of all the versions of Kudamon. I couldn't decide which version was cuter, so I did them all! _

_Besides this my story, I can do whatever I want! (Heh-heh)_

_I hope like the Digimon for the Ghostwriter Team. Let me know if you have any questions. Thank you for reading._


	3. Sorcerymon and Science

_Note: (Looks around and sees no reviews) Oh, come on, people, the story isn't that bad! Wait, is it?_

_Anyway, in more bad news, the flashdrive where I had my previous stories stored on . . . I can't find it, and I pray it didn't fall into the trash. (Starts crying) I'm stupid! Please forgive me!_

_Well . . . back to the story._

Ch. 2 Sorcerymon and Science

Even though they were falling to what seemed their certain death, the Digimon continued their efforts to save the Ghostwriter Team.

Gaomon punched rocks that were about to hit Alex, while Kudamon just clung onto Rob's head, acting like a furry helmet.

Biyomon, Lalamon, Tinkermon, and even DORUmon tried to stop the kids from falling. Biyomon gripped Gaby by the shoulders with her talons, Lalamon held onto Lenni's hand, DORUmon grabbed the back of Jamal's shirt, while Tinkermon snatched a lock of Tina's hair. Each Digimon attempted to fly the humans to safety, but it was evident that the Digimon were not strong enough to lift them. Still, the Digimon refused to give up.

"Don't worry, Gaby . . . I . . . unf . . . almost got it," Biyomon said, flapping her wings harder.

"Right! We're not going to let gravity win!" Tinkermon said, tugging on Tina's hair.

"You . . . (pant, pant) will be okay," Lalamon said, refusing to let go of Lenni's hand.

"I . . . have you!" DORUmon said, looking pathetic flapping his ting wings, still holding onto the back of Jamal's shirt.

"Let go! I'm dragging you down!" Jamal said, seeing how DORUmon was struggling.

"No, that would be very mean," DORUmon said, straining, as he continued to flap his wings.

Jamal looked down, seeing the river coming closer very quickly. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

Instead he landed on something . . . soft and fluffy?

"Perfect," a new voice said.

Jamal opened his eyes to see he and DORUmon had landed on . . . a cloud? As Jamal and DORUmon straighten themselves out, they saw a humanoid being sitting in front of them, on another cloud. They couldn't see his face, but he wore a white cape with a collar that stood up around the lower portion of his head. On top of his head was a white wizard's hat, which looked worn, with a wide black brim, and the top was slightly bent. They could see this being had dusty blonde hair and it was pulled and held by teal strips of fabric. He also held a long steel-grey staff with a snowflake on top.

"Who are you?" Jamal asked, when he and DORUmon were settled on the cloud.

The humanoid turned his head to look at them. He had grey-white skin that reminded Jamal of storm clouds. He had turquoise blue eyes. His ears were small and pointy. Some of his hair stuck out from his hat. The lower portion of his face was hidden by the high collar.

"Could you please wait a minute?" the being politely asked; Jamal and DORUmon nodded back in response. "Thank you."

The humanoid then looked away, and Jamal and DORUmon followed his gaze. They finally realized that whoever this being is, had created a transparent force field to protect them from the falling rocks. They then noticed that the humanoid was looking at five small clouds darting about. Soon, the being put his fingers in his mouth and whistled, causing the clouds to stop. The being then made a 'come hither' gesture with his hand and the clouds came to him.

The clouds stopped, forming a semi-circle around Jamal, DORUmon, and their mysterious rescuer. On the other clouds were the remaining members of the Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon, all looking dazed: Lenni, with Lalamon in her lap, Gaomon falling on top of Alex's legs, Gaby and Biyomon holding onto each other for dear life, Tinkermon, untangling herself from Tina's hair, and Kudamon was still holding onto Rob's head.

Their mysterious rescuer's cloud turned around so he could see everyone, and they could see him more clearly.

His cloak was actually a deep royal purple on the inside, covered with strange white symbols. It was heldby a steel-grey clasp in the shape of a skull. He wore a white one piece suit with a zipper in the center. There were zippers on the knees with huge teeth, and the zipper on the right side had a crescent moon on the end. There were two teal marks above the zipper, giving the appearance of a face. The left leg had more teal marks than the right leg. There was another zipper with a crescent moon at the end around his left hip. Around his left upper arm was a teal band with a zipper in the middle. He wore a teal vest with steel-grey round buttons on each side, held by a black strip of cloth. On his hands was a pair of leather gloves that came up to his wrists. On the left middle finger, there were two thin metal rings. The index finger was sewn down onto the palm. There was a zipper starting from the space between the middle and ring finger, going down the palm and ending at the wrist, with a crescent moon at the end. He wore a pair of brown leather boots that went up to his ankles, with a notch in the middle. Besides the notch, there was also a metal crescent moon, facing in opposite directions.

"My name is Sorcerymon," he said, at which point Kudamon slid backwards off of Rob's head, still holding his kerchief. "Is everyone all right?" Everyone nodded in response. "Good. I know you have many questions, but perhaps we can continue this conversation in a . . . less hazardous place?" Everyone nodded again. "All right."

Sorcerymon's cloud turned around and he tapped his staff on his cloud. The other clouds lined up behind Sorcerymon's cloud, looking like cars on a train. Sorcerymon then pointed his staff forward and the row of clouds flew off. In the background, Cyclomon saw this and let out an angry roar.

"YOU CANNOT SURIVIVE FREAKS! YOU WILL ALL DIE!"

* * *

Sorcerymon stayed silent on their way to . . . wherever they were going. The Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon guessed that Sorcerymon was busy concentrating on the clouds, so they decided to talk amongst themselves.

"So, what happened back there?" Jamal asked DORUmon. "First you were Dorimon and now you're DORUmon?"

"I Digivolved," DORUmon said.

"What is that?" Jamal asked.

"When a Digimon has enough strength and/or energy, they Digivolve into a new form," DORUmon said. Jamal thought it over.

"Oh, so it's similar to metamorphosis in butterflies and frogs?" Jamal asked. DORUmon looked confused.

"Uh, sure . . . exactly," DORUmon said, trying to sound confident. Jamal rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"By the way, how do you know my name?" Jamal asked.

"Um . . . instinct?" DORUmon said in the same tone.

"Whatever," Jamal said casually, and he and DORUmon laughed.

* * *

"What's wrong, Lenni?" Lalamon asked, seeing her expression.

"It just hit me how scared I am," Lenni said. "I'm far from home, from Dad, a Digimon wanted to kill us, and I almost fell to my death."

"But I'm here," Lalamon said, putting her hands in Lenni's hand. "And your friends are here. You are not alone experiencing this."

"You're right," Lenni said, thinking over Lalamon's words. She then gave Lalamon a hug from behind. "Thanks, Lalamon."

"Of course," Lalamon said, hugging Lenni's hands.

* * *

"That was so cool the way you punched that rock into pebbles!" Alex said.

"Well, you know if you want to be good at something, you got to practice," Gaomon said, showing off his punches. "How about you, Alex? I get the feeling you like to work out. You know, do something athletic."

"I do like to play basketball," Alex said.

"Basketball?" Gaomon asked, curious.

Alex smiled and explained basketball to Gaomon, who was very intrigued.

* * *

"How are you, Gaby? Are you okay?" Biyomon asked.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Gaby asked.

"Oh, I'm okay," Biyomon said, sounding cheerful and smiling, but then her face fell. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you from falling."

"It's okay, Biyomon. Not everybody can do everything. Besides, I still think you're cute and cool," Gaby said, and gave her a half hug.

"Thanks, Gaby!" Biyomon said, and hugged her.

* * *

Tinkermon decided to cheer up Tina by doing flying tricks around her while keeping up with the cloud, and it worked.

"Wow, Tinkermon, you're so pretty, yet tough," Tina said, as Tinkermon twirled in front of her.

"That's me! I'm a contradiction and pull it off looking good," Tinkermon said, with a teasing smile, and Tina laughed.

* * *

"Are you okay, Kudamon?" Rob asked, trying to see Kudamon behind him.

"Don't worry, Rob, I'm fine," Kudamon said, slowly walking up to him on his hind legs, holding Rob's kerchief with his front paws.

Rob offered his hand, and Kudamon almost gave Rob his kerchief back, but stopped.

"No . . . I think you look better without it," Kudamon said.

"Really?" Rob asked with a smile.

"Yes, besides I think it looks better on me," Kudamon said, and tied Rob's kerchief around his neck. He then modeled, causing Rob to laugh.

"What do you think?" Kudamon asked, and then examined himself.

"No, this work; now you can't see my Holy Ring," Kudamon said and took off Rob's kerchief.

"Holy Ring?" Rob asked.

"This," Kudamon said, indicating his collar. "This is a Holy Ring. Digimon who possess immense holy power wear them. Sometimes they are worn as proof of holy lineage."

"Wow," Rob said, impressed, and patted Kudamon on his head. "That means you're very special,"

"Not just me, Rob," Kudamon said, going back on all fours. "You must be special to be partnered with a Digimon who has a Holy Ring."

Rob blushed in embarrassment, and placed his kerchief in his shorts' pocket.

* * *

The Ghostwriter Team didn't really know how much time had passed when they reached their destination. Sorcerymon lowered the clouds when they were coming close to a wide stone cottage at the boarder of a field and a forest. They could see a chimney and a tall telescope coming out of the roof. When they were about a few yards away from the house, Sorcerymon stopped the clouds, and they hovered a few feet from the ground. Sorcerymon dismounted his cloud, and the Ghostwriter team and their Digimon followed suit. When they were all off, Sorcerymon pointed his staff to the sky and the clouds flew off.

"Thank you, gentlemen," Sorcerymon said, waving to the clouds as they flew away.

The Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon decided it would be best to ignore Sorcerymon's eccentric behavior for now, but they did noticed that he wasn't that tall, he was about Lenni's height. They also noticed that the hem of his cloak was tattered and the soles of his boots were stitched onto the rest of the boots by tan leather strips.

"This way, please," Sorcerymon said, as he walked towards the cottage and the Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon followed him.

As they came closer to the cottage, they noticed some of the stones had holes in them, while others had scorch marks. Some of the windows had small cracks, while others had holes. When they reached the front door, the Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon noticed there was no door knob, only an engraving of a snowflake in the center of the top.

Sorcerymon placed the snowflake on the top of his staff against the engraved snowflake and the door opened.

"Better than a lock, eh?" Sorcerymon proudly said, as the Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon entered his home first.

His home . . . was an organized mess. Chairs, tables, even the floor was covered with piles of papers, books, and notebooks. The bookcases were stuffed with books. From the main room they could see in the other rooms a little. The room in the center had the telescope. To the right, was a room filled with chalkboards, with some writing they couldn't see clearly. The room on the left had a huge map pinned to the wall, but it looked like some parts of the map were ripped out. Next to that room was a staircase.

"Please have seat . . . oh . . ." Sorcerymon said as he closed the door and walked in, but realized there was no room for the Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon to sit. He then began quickly picking up his stuff. "Right . . . Please wait a minute. Sorry, I'll have this cleaned up—" Sorcerymon stopped and slapped his face. "What am I doing?"

He then waved his staff and the papers, books, and notebooks floated upward, cleaning up and making room for the humans and the other Digimon. Sorcerymon then pointed his staff to another room and his stuff floated in there.

"Much better! Please, have a seat," Sorcerymon said, and the Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon found a comfortable place to sit down.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Refreshments! Would you like something to drink?" Sorcerymon asked.

All the Digimon replied: "Yes, please," each in their own way before the humans could even think of answering.

"Very well. I'll be right back. Uh . . . make yourselves at home . . . read a book if you like," Sorcerymon said and left the room.

The Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon didn't know what to do except look around the house. They did notice that the front door had a doorknob on the inside, but what really got their attention was that some of the walls had fire damage and holes.

Rob's eyes fixated on an expensive looking book on top of a pile of notebooks and papers, set on a table next to where he was surmised the book was expensive because of the fancy red velvet cover and he could see a golden cloth bookmark sewn into the spine of the book. Kudamon noticed this and climbed onto Rob's shoulders to get a better look at the book.

"Well, go on," Kudamon said, looking at Rob and knowing what was on his mind. "Sorcerymon said we could read his books."

Rob smiled and reached for the book.

"What the . . .?" Rob exclaimed, standing straight up when he opened the book; Kudamon stayed balanced lounging on his shoulders. The rest of the Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon gathered around Rob.

"What is it, Rob?" Lenni asked.

Rob showed the pages where the bookmark was placed. One of the pages was filled with unusual symbols. The other page had some of the symbols, but the focus of the page was a black and white illustration of several creatures in a line, with an arrow in-between them.

On the left there was an egg, and to the right was a small, black, round, creature with two smaller half-circles on top. The creatures had two circles for eyes. The creature to the right of that one was a head with eyes, a mouth with fangs, and two wavy ribbons attached to the top of the head. The next creature looked like a young bipedal dinosaur. To the right of the dinosaur was a bigger bipedal dinosaur with stripes. It also had long fangs and claws. It wore a helmet with horns on both sides and on the tip of the muzzle. The next creature looked very similar to the previous ones, but it had less stripes. It had weird looking wings on its back, and it looked like it had feather-hair sticking out from the metallic helmet in the same shape as the helmet on the previous creature. There was metallic platting on the chest and the left arm looked metallic. The last creature was a humanoid dinosaur wearing the same shape helmet as the previous creatures, but this one had more detail. It still had feather-hair. It now wore armor with an unfamiliar design with long claws.

"What is this?" Alex asked, indicating the unusual symbols.

"Those are DigiLetters," DORUmon explained. "It's our system of writing."

"Really? Cool," Gaby said.

"Can you read this?" Tina asked.

"Of course!" Tinkermon said and flew in closer for a better look at the words underneath the illustration. "Let's see . . . First it says 'Fig. 1.' Huh? I don't get it. I don't see any figs; not even one."

The Ghostwriter Team laughed.

"I think here 'Fig.' is short for 'Figure,'" Jamal explained. "You see this in textbooks."

"So it says 'Figure. 1,'" Lenni said.

"Oh," Tinkermon said. "Right . . . of course . . ."

She then flew back next to Tina.

"What does the rest say?" Alex asked.

"I hope you don't mind, but I only have water," Sorcerymon's voice said, surprising Rob, who dropped the book.

The Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon returned to their seats to see Sorcerymon entering the room, using his staff to levitate several drinking vessels. With his magic, he lowered glasses in front of the humans, a bowl in front of Kudamon, a thimble in front of Tinkermon, and the rest of the Digimon got large mugs.

"It was the only thing—" Sorcerymon started to say.

"No, this is great! Thanks!" Tinkermon said and drank. The others said their own version of 'thank you' and began drinking. Sorcerymon smiled, even though his mouth wasn't visible. He then noticed the book on the floor.

"Oh, someone is interested in Digivolution," Sorcerymon said, picking up the book and put it back. "I left the bookmark there so you won't lose your place. Oh! How silly of me! If you don't mind, may I ask your names?"

The Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon introduced themselves to Sorcerymon.

"Splendid to meet you all," Sorcerymon said. "Before you ask your questions, I have a very important question I want to ask first."

The Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon had no objections.

"Thank you. Now are you all—" Sorcerymon indicated the Ghostwriter Team and lightly tapped Jamal on his shoulder, "—human?"

The members of the Ghostwriter Team replied 'Yes,' in various ways.

"Hoo-hoo! I knew it!" Sorcerymon said in complete delight. "Please, tell me, how did you arrive in the Digital World?"

The members of the Ghostwriter Team looked at each other.

"To tell you the truth . . . we're not really sure ourselves," Jamal said.

"Oh," Sorcerymon said, sounding a little disappointed, but then he shrugged. "Well, that's science for you: you can't expect to get all the answers in the same day. I'm ready to answer your questions now."

The members of the Ghostwriter Team looked at each other, wondering where to start. Jamal spoke first.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say thank you for saving our lives," Jamal said and his friends and the Digimon verbally agreed and expressed their own gratitude. "But how did you find us?"

"Ah," Sorcerymon said, sounding a little excited. "Follow me."

The Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon left their drinks as they followed Sorcerymon into the room where the telescope was. Jamal, however, stopped and looked back at the book Rob picked. He was still curious what the illustration meant. He picked up the book and decided to ask Sorcerymon about it later.

He finally joined his friends and the Digimon in the telescope room. There was also a computer and a wide desk in the room. However, the computer looked really out-of-date, like it was from the 1970's. Right now, Sorcerymon was sitting in front of the computer, typing.

"I scan for unusual energy fluxes," Sorcerymon said as he typed. "Some of these energy fluxes indicate a portal to the Digital World has been opened. I designed a program to track to see what comes out. Here we go!"

Sorcerymon showed them a blank screen.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Lenni asked. Sorcerymon then noticed the screen. He then laughed embarrassedly as he began slapping a side of the computer.

"Sorry. It's never done that before," Sorcerymon said and saw that slapping the computer did nothing. "Um . . . excuse me for a moment."

Sorcerymon got up and went to the back of the computer. He then began kicking it.

"Stupid, cheap, dumb, cheap, Datamon-made power packs!" Sorcerymon grumbled as the kicked the computer. When he was done, he took in a deep breath and released it. Sorcerymon went back to sit in his chair and began typing again.

"Um, this may take a while, so we just have to wait," Sorcerymon said and patted the top of his computer. "It's takes a while for the old XYZ 1000 to warm up . . . but it still outdid the OPQ 3000 and the UVW 9000 in 8 out of 10 performance tests . . . which is way it won Best Analytic Computer Consumer's Model 3 years in a row . . . In fact, did you know—"

"Um, Sorcerymon?" Biyomon said.

"Yes?"

"It's working," Biyomon said, indicating the screen.

"Oh, it is? Thank you!" Sorcerymon said and began typing once more. "Here we go."

The computer screen now resembled a radar screen seen in military movies. Falling to the center were six dots.

"Those dots are actually you," Sorcerymon said. "I did some calculations and found out where you would appear. I couldn't believe my luck! It was close by! So I followed my calculations, and . . . well, you know the rest."

"Do we," Lenni said, relieved. "Thanks again."

"It's just too bad I lost track of the first one," Sorcerymon said, and this caught the Ghostwriter Team's attention.

"The first one?" Jamal asked.

"Yes. Oh! Would you like to see it?" Sorcerymon excitedly asked and the humans nodded. Sorcerymon typed in some codes and the screen changed. It still looked like a radar screen, but this time there was one dot and it was flashing. It soon drifted off the radar grid.

"To tell you the truth, I've never seen an energy signature like that," Sorcerymon said, looking at the image. "I need to run some tests, and of course find out what came out of the portal, then see—"

While Sorcerymon was talking, the humans backed away to a corner to talk in private.

"Do you think that's—" Tina whispered.

"Ghostwriter?" Gaby said, trying to keep her voice down.

"It has to be," Alex said, in hushed tones.

"Wait, how can Sorcerymon's equipment track Ghostwriter?" Rob asked.

"Who knows? Maybe we can ask Sorcerymon to help us find Ghostwriter!" Alex said, trying to speak softly.

"But . . . that means . . . telling him about Ghostwriter . . ." Gaby reluctantly said. "We promise to keep him a secret."

"I don't think this is the time to keep him a secret, Gaby," Lenni said.

"Hold on. How are we going to explain Ghostwriter to our Digimon?" Jamal asked.

"And what is or who is this Ghostwriter?" Sorcerymon asked, poking his head in.

The Ghostwriter Team realized that the Digimon surrounded them, looking at the humans with curious eyes. With everything that was happening, the Ghostwriter Team knew what they had to do next.

"Sit down," the Ghostwriter Team said in unison, each indicating the nearest chair.

* * *

_Somewhere Else_

Far away from Sorcerymon's cottage was a grand library. From the outside, it looked unkempt, but it was a façade to throw off Digimon who wanted to destroy the books inside. The only occupant of this library was a Digimon named Wisemon. Wisemon was a tall humanoid Digimon who wore a bright burgundy burnouse and a black belt, held in place with a golden buckle and belt loops. On his feet he wore black shoes outlined in gold. The hood and cloak portion of the burnouse were a creamy-beige color and it seemed it was ripped in two from the waist down. The only thing visible under the hood was his eyes, which were two glowing yellow orbs. His arms and hands had black skin. He wore three golden bands on his right wrist and tied around his left wrist was black thread. His golden fingernails were long and sharp.

Right now Wisemon was busy translating a chapter of a book. He did not seem to be aware of Ghostwriter hovering outside an opened window.

"Ah, done," Wisemon said to himself. "Time for a music break."

Just as Wisemon was turning on his radio, Ghostwriter flew in and hovered over a pile of books Wisemon had already translated. Wisemon stared at Ghostwriter, then Ghostwriter flew into the books. Wisemon stood up and watched the lights circling around the books.

"Well . . . hello," Wisemon said to Ghostwriter. "Hmm, you have shown no aggression to me and I sense you have not destroyed the books. Another book lover, eh? Well, I welcome you. Please, let me know if I can help."

Wisemon went back to his work, as Ghostwriter read.

Meanwhile, outside, a small group of Goburimon were busy blaming each other on whose fault it was that they lost sight of Ghostwriter.

* * *

In the main room, the Ghostwriter Team had finished explaining Ghostwriter and how they met their Digimon. Sorcerymon looked thoughtful, pondering and dissecting every word. The other Digimon were in a state of wonder, hearing about Ghostwriter.

"This, ah, Ghostwriter sounds like an unique life form," Sorcerymon said.

"He sure is," Rob said.

"Which is why we need your help," Alex said, grabbing Sorcerymon's attention. "Maybe your machine can help us find Ghostwriter-"

"'Find?'" Sorcerymon said, in an inquisitive tone. "I'm so sorry, Alex, but my equipment is not that sophisticated to locate your friend."

The humans became disheartened hearing this. Their Digimon noticed and tried to cheer them up. Gaomon walked over to Alex and put a paw on his arm.

"You'll find Ghostwriter; we just need to think of something new," Gaomon said.

"Yes; remember what Sorcerymon said: you can't expect to get all the answers in one day," Lalamon said, hovering above Lenni's head.

"Well . . . does anyone else have a question?" Sorcerymon asked. "I'll do my best to help."

"I do," Jamal said and got up. He then went over to Sorcerymon and showed him the illustration. "Can you explain this illustration to us?"

Sorcerymon chuckled in delight.

"That I can; follow me, please," Sorcerymon said and headed to the room with the map.

When the Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon entered the room, they noticed one of the walls was covered by a huge piece of blank paper. Sorcerymon used his magic to bring chairs and cushions from other rooms in so the humans and Digimon could sit. Once everyone was seated, Sorcerymon placed the book on the floor and opened it to the page of the illustration. He waved his staff over the illustration, and used his magic to project and enlarged the illustration onto the paper on the wall.

"Does everyone here have a clear concept of Digivolution?" Sorcerymon asked. The Digimon repeated DORUmon's explanation to the humans who didn't hear him the first time. Once everyone was caught up, Sorcerymon continued, and used his staff as a pointer.

"This is the Agumon Digivolution line," Sorcerymon explained. "The Agumon Digivolution line is the first documented Digivolution. Here you can see each Level of the Digivolution Stage of development. First you have the DigiEgg, next you have the Baby I or Fresh Stage illustrated here with a Botamon."

"Um, Sorcerymon?" Gaby asked, raising her hand as if she was in school.

"Yes?" Sorcerymon asked in a friendly tone, showing that he didn't mind interruptions for questions in his lecture.

"Why does the Level have two names?" Gaby asked, lowering her hand.

"A very observant question," Sorcerymon said, making Gaby smile a little. "Digimon from the Eastern hemisphere prefer to use one term, while Digimon from the Western hemisphere prefer to use the other term."

"So it's like how people use Celsius or Fahrenheit to measure the temperature?" Tina asked. Sorcerymon thought that over.

"Well, if that analogy works for you, then, yes," Sorcerymon said, and went back to the illustration. "Next we have Koromon, the Baby II or In-Training Stage. Koromon then Digivolves to the next Stage, the Child or Rookie Level, illustrated here by Agumon. The next form for Agumon is Greymon, the Adult or Champion Level. The next form is the Perfect or Ultimate Level, illustrated here with Metal Greymon. Finally, there is the Ultimate or Mega Level, where Metal Greymon Digivolves into War Greymon."

"Don't people get confuse using 'Ultimate' twice for different Levels?" Lenni asked.

"Sometimes, but I didn't come up with the nomenclature," Sorcerymon said.

"What?"

"What to name things," Sorcerymon explained and used his staff to point to the illustration again. "What you see here is a basic example of Digivolution. There are many other variables that may influence Digivolution."

"What do you mean?" Rob asked.

"The most common example is when a Digimon is trying to Digivolve into a higher form," Sorcerymon said. "We'll take Greymon for our example. Under stress, trauma, pressure, negative emotions or situations, Greymon can sometimes Digivolve into Skull Greymon: a mindless destructive Digimon."

Gaby grabbed Biyomon's wing, getting nervous hearing this. Sorcerymon noticed and decided to talk about something more pleasant.

"Yes, these variables can influence Digimon on any Level, be it positive or negative, environmental or experience," Sorcerymon said. "For example, not all Botamon Digivolve into Koromon, sometimes Botamon can Digivolve into a Tokomon, a Pinamon—"

"Or a Wanyamon," Gaomon added proudly.

"Really? You started out looking like that?" Alex asked, indicating the illustration of Botamon.

"Yes," Gaomon said, nodding and smiling.

That exchange caught Sorcerymon's interest, but he decided to finish his lecture before going into another area.

"Now, I want all of you to know that it takes a long time for a Digimon to gain enough energy to Digivolve. The higher the level, the longer it takes."

"So it's quicker for a Digimon to Digivolve from the Fresh Level to the In-Training Level than a Digimon Digivolving from the Ultimate Level to the Mega Level?" Jamal asked.

"Precisely," Sorcerymon said, very impressed and smiled to himself. "There are theories that if a Digimon has access to another source of energy, it can trigger a Digivolution; be it permanent or temporary, depending on how the Digimon can incorporate this energy, but so far, no one can identify this energy."

Sorcerymon waved his staff and the projection disappeared. He then picked up the book.

"Of course, nowadays, they're saying Digimon have no Level at all! So why don't we throw centuries of research, documentation, and evidence down the toilet—" Sorcerymon ranted.

"Um, Sorcerymon?" Gaby asked, getting his attention. "Are you all right?"

"Oh! Sorry! Please forgive me for my outburst; it's just something personal, it doesn't concern you," Sorcerymon said, slightly embarrassed.

"So Dorimon, Budmon, Wanyamon, Yokomon, Pagumon, and Kyaromon were your In-Training forms," Rob reviewed, as the humans and the Digimon got up. "Then DORUmon, Lalamon, Gaomon, Biyomon, Tinkermon, and Kudamon are your Rookie forms."

"You got it, Rob," Kudamon said, after Sorcerymon placed the book on a near by bookcase and started walking out of the room. "You all saw us Digivolved."

Sorcerymon froze and quickly turned around.

"You all . . . Digivolved?" Sorcerymon asked and the other Digimon nodded. "But . . . but . . . the timing is off! There's no way you all could reach the Rookie Level this quickly . . . not without . . . wait . . . could it be . . ."

Sorcerymon went over to Jamal and picked up the strange device. He then examined it closely.

"Then if . . ." Sorcerymon let go of the strange device and then studied Jamal**.**

"Yes! Now it makes sense!" Sorcerymon exclaimed and ran out of the room.

Curious, the Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon followed Sorcerymon. They found him in the room with the chalkboards. Sorcerymon had finished erasing a question mark in the middle of an equation, and now was writing symbols in its place.

"It . . . works! There's no mistake! It's complete!" Sorcerymon exclaimed, looking at the equation now. He then turned around and shook each humans' and Digimon's hand vigorously.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Children! You solved one of the most puzzling mysteries of Digivolution!" Sorcerymon ecstatically said.

"We . . . did?" Rob asked, confused.

"Yes! Yes! That mysterious energy I talked about before? It's you! Humans!" Sorcerymon exciting said. "Whatever that device is—I'll figure out what it is later—it converts human energy in an energy Digimon can use to Digivolved! This is marvelous! This is will revolutionize the Digital World! I can't wait to tell—"

Sorcerymon's face fell.

"No one," he said in a sad tone.

He then slowly walked over to an old chair in a corner and slumped down in it. The humans and their Digimon looked at each other before they walked over to Sorcerymon.

"What's the matter, Sorcerymon?" Lalamon asked.

"No one will listen," Sorcerymon said in a depressed tone. "Even if I gave them proof, they will not believe me."

"Wait, what?" Jamal asked. Sorcerymon raised his head and looked at them.

"After The Great Horrible Digital War, science came under attack. Many Digimon denied everything science has proven and wanted to stay with their own beliefs. Their hearts and minds are so closed now, never wanting to see the other possibilities. It's so frustrating. But . . . I love finding out how the Digital World, our universe works; it brings me great joy. I will not stop my work just because some Digimon don't agree with my findings," Sorcerymon explained.

"What do you mean?" Rob asked, and Sorcerymon let out a humorless chuckle.

"Where did you think all the damage of my home comes from? Even though I voluntary exiled myself from my village, Digimon still come, threating to kill me if I don't stop, because it goes against their beliefs," Sorcerymon said.

The Ghostwriter Team were aghast.

"That's horrible!" Tina said. "I can't believe they think that!"

"Not all Digimon are like that. I heard some Digimon appreciate science," Sorcerymon said. "I . . . just haven't met any."

The mood was silent and somber as the humans and their Digimon realized how lonely and sad Sorcerymon must be. This mood was broken when DORUmon's stomach audibility rumbled; followed by Gaomon's and the other Rookie Digimon's. This brought an unseen smile to Sorcerymon's face.

"It appears some Digimon are hungry," Sorcerymon said and looked out the window. "The sun is setting; won't you join me for dinner?"

"What?!" the humans exclaimed and they rushed to the window. Sorcerymon got up to get out of their way.

"He's right! The sun is setting!" Gaby exclaimed. "Quick! What time is it?"

The members of the Ghostwriter Team who wore a watch looked at them.

"This isn't right! My watch says 21:91!" Lenni said.

"My watch says 22:67!" Tina said.

"Mine says 72:12!" Rob said. "That's not even military time!"

"Oh, man! Our parents must be freaking out by now!" Alex exclaimed.

"My Dad must be going crazy having me disappear!" Lenni said.

"We don't even know how to get back!" Tina exclaimed.

"We're stuck here!" Jamal said, getting frustrated.

"Now, now, calm down, children," Sorcerymon said, trying to calm them. "I may have some information that could help you."

This got the Ghostwriter Team's attention. Sorcerymon directed their focusto another chalkboard with equations.

"Now, according to my research, there is a time flux—" Sorcerymon started to explained, but he saw by the humans' expressions they were too upset to grasp scientific expiations. "Well, let's just saw there is a time difference between your world and the Digital World."

"What?" Lenni asked.

"Time moves faster in the Digital World," Sorcerymon explained.

"How fast?" Tina asked.

"Well . . . um . . ."

"Yeah; I don't want to come home older than Mama and Papa," Alex said.

"Ugh. I'll turn into a mean old lady with grey hairs, wrinkles, yellow nails, and long hairs growing out of my nose," Gaby said. Sorcerymon had to laugh hearing Gaby's reasoning.

"There is a time difference, but it is not _that _fast," Sorcerymon said with a hidden smile. "I still haven't figure out how big the time difference is, but let's not panic until we understand all the factors."

The humans had to agree.

"Well, now that's cleared up, let's eat!" Tinkermon said, hovering near the door.

The other Digimon and humans left the room.

"I guess I could eat something," Alex said as they entered the main room.

"What do Digimon eat?" Rob asked, as Sorcerymon noticed something.

"Well-" Kudamon began.

"Get down!" Sorcerymon yelled, grabbing the nearest beings, DORUmon and Alex, and forced them to the floor.

The others followed suit as Sorcerymon's cottage was bombarded by gunfire and small fireballs were hurled into the house. Luckily, the fireballs were too little to start a fire to spread. The humans and the Digimon covered themselves and/or their friends as the shooting continued. After what seemed like 15 minutes, the shooting stopped.

"Is anyone hurt?" Sorcerymon whispered. Fortunately, no one was injured. "Good. Follow me."

Sorcerymon crept to one of the windows and the others followed him. He then slowly got up to look out a window. Some of them peeked out the same window as Sorcerymon, but to prevent being noticed, the others went to a different window.

They saw an unruly mob of different kinds of Digimon that resembled plants, animals, machines, even inanimate objects. Standing in front of the mob was a tall pink monkey. The top of its head appeared to be on fire and there was a yellow 'Z' in the middle of its forehead. Its eyebrows had yellow lightning bolts on them and part of its torso was covered in hairy grey fur. Its eyes were covered by a metallic visor with circular ends and a red tinted lens. It wore a bandoleer across its chest and it looked like there were red zippers below its shoulders, on his inner thighs, and on its tail. Its feet had five toes, each ending with a long sharp toenail. The rest of its feet were bandaged. The Digimon wore black belts around its arms, legs, and near the tip of its tail. On the left side of its lower lip was a pierced golden hoop and it had a brown nose. The really bizarre thing about this Digimon was that it wore a pair of red, blue, white, and black sneakers on its hands.

Surrounding this Digimon were two kinds of smaller Digimon. One of them looked like two foot tall anthropomorphic candles made of white wax and a bronze candleholder. They had two wavy arms and hands. They even had a mouth filled with long teeth, and a pair of completely red eyes. Even the flame on top of their head seemed alive, since it had a pair of blue eyes. The other type of Digimon were three feet tall and looked like a cross between a dinosaur and a dragon. It had blue camouflage pattern skin and three steel colored claws on each hand and foot. It wore high-tech army gear and carried a machine gun.

"What's going on?" Jamal asked.

"That's Targetmon, the mayor of my village, or should I say ex-village," Sorcerymon explained in a soft tone. "That's his own little private police force comprised of Candlemon and Commandramon."

"Sorcerymon, if you're still alive, you know why we're here!" Targetmon said. Sorcerymon opened the window a crack.

"Actually, I don't!" Sorcerymon called out, trying to remain hidden.

"I have tolerated your practice of your vile science, but now you have gone too far!" Targetmon said. "You have humans with you! You know humans are not allowed in the Digital World!"

"It's not my fault!" Sorcerymon said, then ducked his head, as the Candlemon and the Commandramon began firing at the cottage again.

"How can someone that stupid be elected to be mayor?" Gaby asked when the shooting stopped.

"Campaign finances," Sorcerymon casually said with a shrug.

"Now hear this, Sorcerymon! Give us the humans and we'll leave you alone!" Targetmon said. That really got Sorcerymon upset.

"You must think I'm a moron! You're just going to kill them and you will continue to harass me!" Sorcerymon exclaimed, standing straight up. Jamal and Rob pulled Sorcerymon back down as the Candlemon and the Commandramon starting shooting again.

"Listen to me, Sorcerymon!" Targetmon yelled over the shooting. "If you want to live, hand over the humans! Or I can tell my force to increase their fire power, and you can all die! Choose!"

"What are we going to do?" Tina asked as the others began discussing their situation; all except Sorcerymon. He finally realized what he had to do.

"Shh!" he commanded, and everyone became quiet. He then scanned the floor and found a blank sheet of white paper. He picked up the paper and poked it through the top of the snowflake of his staff. He then raised his staff above his head and waved it. Soon, the shooting stopped.

"Have you made your decision, Sorcerymon?" Targetmon asked.

"I have a counteroffer for you," Sorcerymon said, still keeping his 'white flag' up. "If I surrender myself to you, will you let the Children go?"

The humans and Digimon looked horrified hearing this.

"Interesting," Targetmon said. "You are willing to come peacefully?"

"I will not fight you," Sorcerymon said. "All I ask is for you to leave and do not pursue the Children once I give myself up."

"I don't like that part," Targetmon said.

"You can even destroy my work," Sorcerymon said. "Burn everything to the ground. I'll never pursue science again, if you let me say farewell to the Children."

"A very temping offer; I'll have to think it over," Targetmon said.

Once Sorcerymon lowered his staff, the Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon surrounded him.

"You can't do that!" Jamal exclaimed as Sorcerymon removed the paper.

"I can," Sorcerymon said. "Your lives are far more precious than mine."

"That's not true!" Lenni said.

"It is," Sorcerymon said and looked at each member of the Ghostwriter Team. "All of you are living proof that alternative means of Digivolution are possible."

"Okay, Sorcerymon, I thought it over, and you have yourself a deal," Targetmon said.

"Do you promise to let me say farewell to the Children and let them escape?" Sorcerymon asked.

"You have my word," Targetmon said. "You have a minute to say good-bye."

Sorcerymon looked at the Children.

"Now, listen to me, once they're gone, head straight where you see the moon rises. Do not turn back, do not look back, just run! Whatever you do, do not rescue me!" Sorcerymon sternly instructed.

"But—" Gaby began.

"If you want to honor my memory, you will listen to me," Sorcerymon said, and the humans reluctantly nodded. Sorcerymon then looked at the Digimon. "Protect them."

"We will, Sorcerymon," DORUmon sadly said.

"You can trust us," Lalamon said, trying not to cry.

"You're a great Digimon," Gaomon said, wiping away a tear.

"Thank you for everything," Biyomon said, sniffling.

"I promise no harm will come to them," Tinkermon said, trying to keep a straight face, until she started brawling and buried her face in Gaomon's fur.

"We'll tell Digimon all about you," Kudamon said, and began crying. "They'll be inspired by you."

Sorcerymon had an unseen sad smile on his face as he got up and headed towards the door.

"This is totally unfair!" Rob complained, stopping Sorcerymon. "All your hard work will be destroyed!"

"Life is unfair," Sorcerymon solemnly responded. "But maybe one day, in the far future, a young Digimon will look up in the night sky, and wonder 'Why do the stars shine?' then I know my work was not in vain."

He looked at the Children again and smiled.

"I am truly blessed meeting all of you," Sorcerymon said and opened the door a crack. "Thank you."

Sorcerymon slowly walked outside, raising one hand. Once the door was closed and he was completely outside, he raised the other hand, and dropped his staff.

"Secure him," Targetmon ordered.

Two Commandramon ran up to him, carrying rope. One of them kicked away his staff, and they both tied him up, each holding an end.

"I'm glad we came to this agreement," Targetmon said, as the Commandramon led Sorcerymon off. "Now, destroy his house!"

Sorcerymon halted and turned around. The two Commandramon did not fight him; they were shocked at Targetmon's order as well. There was murmuring among the crowd of Digimon.

"But, sir," the lead Commandramon said. "You promised to let the humans leave before we destroy his work."

"I said 'You have my word,'" Targetmon said. "I never used the word 'promise.'"

"Don't you dare twist words!" Sorcerymon exclaimed. "Run, Children! Run!"

"Shut up!" Targetmon yelled. "Now, destroy his house!"

"But how can we follow someone who goes back on his word?" the lead Commandramon said, as some of his squad stopped the Candlemon from attacking. "It raises questions."

"Does it?" a Candlemon asked.

"What if Targetmon wasn't totally truthful with his past decisions?" another Commandramon asked.

"Are you questioning my orders?" Targetmon yelled.

"Yes, he is!" Sorcerymon said and looked around. "Come on, think! Stop holding onto outdated beliefs!"

"I said 'Shut up!'" Targetmon yelled. "Destroy everything in that house!"

"I don't want to do this anymore," a Commandramon said, dropping his machine gun. Even the two Commandramon holding Sorcerymon let go of the rope. "This doesn't feel right."

"Then do what's right!" Sorcerymon encouraged. "Stop following him around blindly! Think! Surely, your own morals are more cherished than your beliefs."

No one did anything, just mumbled. Sorcerymon finally lost his cool.

"That's it! I declare you all sheep! Do you hear me? You're all sheep! Sheep! Sheep! Sheep! Sheep!" Sorcerymon yelled, stomping his feet. "You all have herd mentality! You can't even attempt independent thought!"

"Will you SHUT UP?!" Targetmon yelled and slapped (or kicked) Sorcerymon so hard that he fell to the ground, but Sorcerymon got back onto his feet.

"No," Sorcerymon said. "If I am going to be destroyed, then I'll die screaming the truth!"

"No more of your lies!" Targetmon said and rubbed his sneakers together. "Shocking Hug-hug Sneaker!"

Targetmon placed his sneakers on Sorcerymon's sides and an electric shock ran through Sorcerymon, causing him to fall again.

"I will not be quiet!" Sorcerymon said, getting up, even though he was beginning to look injured. "If I want to die raging against your stupidity, then I will!"

"Shocking Hug-hug Sneaker!" Targetmon said, and once again, Sorcerymon was shocked to the ground, but he got up again.

"Go ahead! Show the true nature of those who are chained to the past," Sorcerymon said, feeling himself getting weaker.

"I am saving Digimon from those who threaten our way of life!" Targetmon said. "Shocking—"

"Ki-ya!" Jamal did a perfect karate kick to get Targetmon away from Sorcerymon. Jamal stood in a fighting stance, standing above Targetmon, waiting for anything. DORUmon stood by his side, ready to back him up.

"Pecking Attack!" Biyomon said, hovering above one of the Commandramon next to Sorcerymon, and began peaking him away from Sorcerymon. The second Commandramon left Sorcerymon to try to defend his squad member from Biyomon. When the two Commandramon were away from Sorcerymon, Biyomon flew away.

"Now, Lalamon!" Biyomon said, and Lalamon floated to the two Commandramon.

"Sing-a-Song," Lalamon said and sang a lullaby that put the Commandramon to sleep.

Lenni and Gaby ran to Sorcerymon and began untying him.

"Sorry we didn't listen to you," Gaby said. "Just—"

"No, there is no need to apologize," Sorcerymon weakly said, when he was freed, but when he tried to walk, he stumbled.

"Are you going to be all right?" Lenni asked as she and Gaby helped Sorcerymon to his feet.

"I just need my staff," Sorcerymon said.

"Rob's getting it," Lenni said.

However, a group of Candlemon were blocking Rob and Kudamon from Sorcerymon's staff.

"Rob, close your eyes. When I give you the word, run forward," Kudamon said.

Rob looked unsure, but he nodded and closed his eyes.

"Extreme Light Shock!" Kudamon said and a blinding light shone from Kudamon's Holy Ring. "Now, Rob!"

Rob ran until Kudamon told him to stop and opened his eyes. He saw Sorcerymon's staff lying next to his feet. As Rob picked it up, Kudamon ran up to him and they both smiled. The path to Sorcerymon was blockedby Commandramon and Candlemon, but Gaomon and Tinkermon solved that problem.

"Wild Echo!" Gaomon blew the Commandramon away by a powerful sound-wave-howl.

"This is going to be fun, Tina, watch this," Tinkermon said and flew behind a Candlemon.

"Speed Nightmare!" Tinkermon swung her lance like a baseball bat and struck the Candlemon. The Candlemon did nothing at first, but then he looked at himself.

"Ahg! I'm on fire!" the Candlemon screamed and began panicking. The other Candlemon looked stunned.

"Dude, you're a Candlemon, you're supposed to be on fire," another Candlemon said.

Tinkermon struck different Candlemon, making them hallucinate, causing confusion in the ranks. Thanks to Gaomon and Tinkermon, Rob and Kudamon finally reached Sorcerymon.

"Here's your staff," Rob said, handing it to Sorcerymon.

"Thank you," Sorcerymon said, and got on one knee. He closed his eyes and held his staff between his hands in a pray formation. A glow surrounded Sorcerymon, and his wounds began to heal. Lenni, Gaby, Rob, and their Digimon stood guard around Sorcerymon. Soon, Alex, Tina, and their Digimon joined them.

While all this was happening, Targetmon got up and saw Jamal and DORUmon. He fumed.

"Did you see that?" Targetmon addressed the crowd. "That human had the audacity to attack me! This is why they are not allowed in the Digital World! They have no respect!"

"What are you talking about? You attacked Sorcerymon first!" Jamal exclaimed. Targetmon glared at him. By this time, the two Commandramon had woken up and decided it would be best to retreat into the crowd.

"Oh, the human wants a fight?" Targetmon arrogantly said. "This will not be like the Great Horrible Digital War! Pointy Head!"

Before Jamal or DORUmon could react, Targetmon charged at Jamal, head-butting him in his chest, knocking him a few feet back. Unfortunately, his friends were all busy dealing with Targetmon's private police force to help Jamal; they could only watch.

Jamal tried to get back on his feet, but he could see Targetmon ready to charge at him again.

"Pointy—"

"Dash Metal!" DORUmon ran Targetmon, launching iron balls from his mouth, knocking Targetmon off his feet. While Targetmon was down, DORUmon ran to Jamal and helped him to his feet.

"Jamal?" DORUmon asked, worried.

"I just got the wind knocked out of me; I'll be fine," Jamal said, trying to reassure DORUmon, who smiled.

"Shocking Hug-hug Sneaker!"

DORUmon was shocked and fell forward, revealing Targetmon behind him, but Jamal caught his Digimon.

"What are you going to do now, human?" Targetmon said in a taunting tone. "You got your hands full. Ha-ha!"

While Targetmon was busy laughing, Jamal frowned and carefully placed DORUmon on the ground. He stood protectively in front of DORUmon and took a fighting stance. DORUmon slowly opened his eyes.

"Jamal?" DORUmon weakly asked and noticed where Jamal was. At this time, the glow around Sorcerymon faded and he opened his eyes. "No, Jamal . . . he'll kill you . . ."

"I can't stand by and watch this happen," Jamal said, as Targetmon began gathering electricity. "It's not me."

"But . . . Jamal . . ." DORUmon said as Sorcerymon stood up. "I'm . . . supposed . . . to protect you . . ."

That's when the strange device next to Jamal's Ghostwriter pen lit up and this time, everyone heard the words that were said and written:

"_**Access to the next level . . . granted"**_

Time seemed to slow down as a light came out of Jamal's device and swirled around DORUmon. The light lifted DORUmon back on his feet as Jamal turned around and Sorcerymon's eyes widen.

"DORUmon Digivolves to . . ." DORUmon grew up to 11 feet tall. He still looked like a cross between a dragon and a dinosaur. His eyes remained golden yellow and his muzzle still looked like it was dipped in milk. The red stone and the black bezel were still on his forehead. He now had dark royal purple fur, with lighter purple zigzags stripes. His hands and feet were still white, but now his three claws were longer and a pale red in color. Tuffs of fur stuck up on the sides and the top of his head. His ears were longer and wider. The inside of his ears were a pale peach color and the diamonds behind his ears were gone. The white fur still covered his chest, but now he also had a collar of fluffy white fur. At the end of his longer tail was a white curved blade. His wings were much larger and longer now. They still resembled bat wings, except now the front of the wings were white and the back of the wings was covered with the same fur pattern as the rest of his body. ". . . DORUgamon!"

The light then went back into Jamal's device and time returned to it's regular flow. By now, the Commandramon and the Candlemon had retreated into the crowd.

"Fantastic," Sorcerymon commented, watching the Digivolution.

Just as Targetmon was about to give Jamal an electric shock, DORUgamon picked up Jamal and flew off.

"Whoa!" Jamal said, seeing the scene below him, and looked at his Digimon now. "You're . . ."

"I am DORUgamon now, and I will protect you," DORUgamon solemnly said. He then landed where Sorcerymon, the other members of the Ghostwriter Team, and their Digimon were located.

"Be safe here, Jamal," DORUgamon said as he let go of Jamal. "I will take care of Targetmon."

DORUgamon then flew off and landed in front of Targetmon.

"So you Digivolved; think you can still win?" Targetmon said.

"I will not let you hurt Jamal," DORUgamon said with a determined tone.

"Well, if you get a change of attire, then so will I. Anja Serenade!" Targetmon said and his injuries were healed. DORUgamon snorted in frustration; this fight might be longer than he wanted.

Targetmon charged at DORUgamon, ready to give him an electric shock, but DORUgamon flew off and circled the sky, keeping an eye on Targetmon.

"Cannonball," DORUgamon said, and fired iron spheres from his mouth, aimed at Targetmon. Some of the iron spheres hit Targetmon and it looked like it did some damage.

"Anja Serenade!" Targetmon healed himself.

DORUgamon still attacked from the air, and Targetmon kept on healing himself. Sometimes, DORUgamon landed to perform a different attack, but Targetmon attempted to shock him, so DORUgamon had to take to the air again, and the cycle started over again.

"This is getting frustrating!" Alex complained. "DORUgamon's air attacks aren't strong enough to stop Targetmon, and Targetmon keeps healing himself!"

"Maybe we should help DORUgamon," Gaomon said and Tinkermon nodded in agreement. "Perhaps we'll Digivolve as well."

"No," Sorcerymon said. "Targetmon will just use you as hostages, preventing DORUgamon from attacking."

"There has to be something we can do to help!" Jamal said and took another look at the fight and noticed something. "DORUgamon has another power, but he has to land to make it work, but Targetmon just attacks him. If we can find a way to make him hold still, DORUgamon can use his other power."

If it were possible, a light bulb would have appeared over Sorcerymon's head.

"I've got a plan! Everyone follow me!" Sorcerymon said and ran closer to the fight, and the others followed.

"What do you need us to do?" Lenni asked as they ran.

"Um, actually, you're the backup plan if my first plan doesn't work," Sorcerymon confessed.

DORUgamon saw the Digimon and the humans running, and knew to stop attacking. He just needed to stay in the air and see what would happen. Sorcerymon and the others stopped a few feet away from Targetmon. Sorcerymon took a few steps forward.

"Targetmon!" Sorcerymon yelled out, trying to get his attention, which worked. Sorcerymon's left hand emitted a blue light, which surrounded his hand in a circle. A white glow radiated from the palm of his hand. He positioned his staff horizontal over his left hand, but had the snowflake aimed at Targetmon. "Ice Illusion!"

A snowstorm came out of the lights around and in his left hand, and the snowflake, aimed at Targetmon. The Puppet Digimon tried to fight it, but the snow and ice covered him. The snow and ice then actually circled him, preventing him to move. DORUgamon landed a few yards away from Targetmon. He looked at Sorcerymon.

"Thank you," DORUgamon said. "Please, all of you, stand back."

The blue orb and the white glow surrounding Sorcerymon's hand slowly faded and he turned his staff upright, as he backed away along with the humans and the Digimon. DORUgamon took in a deep breath.

"Power Metal!" DORUgamon said, and fired a large iron sphere from his mouth right at Targetmon.

The power of DORUgamon's attack forced Targetmon backwards. Suddenly, he froze, and turned black, looking like a shadow. Iridescent light in the shape of bar codes surrounded Targetmon, spinning around.

Everyone gathered around this mystifying event. When Jamal was close enough, the strange device beeped. Curious, Jamal unclipped the device and looked at the screen. He did realize that Sorcerymon was peering over his shoulder.

"_**Do you wish to retrieve Code? Yes No," **_the device read and said.

"What?" Jamal asked out loud, but Sorcerymon had other ideas.

"Say Yes! Yes!" Sorcerymon said, even though he didn't know if the device was voice activated.

"All right! Yes," Jamal said.

"_**Please activate retrieval command," **_the device read and said. Jamal gave Sorcerymon a confuse look.

"Just . . . try the buttons!" Sorcerymon answered.

Jamal pressed one of the buttons while the device was pointed at Targetmon. When he did that, the iridescent bar code was suckedinto the metallic computer plug. Once the last of the iridescent bar code was absorbed in, Jamal let go of the button, and Targetmon vaporized, like smoke.

"_**DigiCode retrieved,"**_ the device read and said. _**"Do you wish to redistribute?"**_

"Say Yes, again! Yes!" Sorcerymon said.

"Okay! Yes!" Jamal said and pressed another button.

The iridescent bar code came out of the metallic plug and drifted around Sorcerymon's cottage. The cracks in the windows fixed themselves, and the damage to the cottage repaired itself instantly. Some of the iridescent bar code circled around Sorcerymon, healing some of his wounds and mending his outfit. When the last of the iridescent bar code left the strange device, Jamal lifted his finger from the button, and the crowd slowly came closer to see what happened.

"I knew it!" Sorcerymon said and turned to face the crowd. "Look! You see the truth happening right before your eyes! This is only a fraction of what you're denying yourself! Let me show you everything about the Digital World!"

The crowd mumbled before leaving, the remaining Candlemon and Commandramon left with them. One Commandramon picked up his machine gun and his eyes met Sorcerymon's.

"Sorry," the Commandramon said in an embarrass tone, and walked away slowly, joining the crowd, dragging his machine gun behind him.

Sorcerymon sighed, looking defeated, and walked back into his cottage, depressed. He didn't even notice DORUgamon glowed and flashed a bright light. When the light faded, DORUmon stood there.

"What happened?" DORUmon asked. "I wanted to fly more."

"We can always ask Sorcerymon," Biyomon said.

"Do you think he's in a mood to talk?" Rob asked.

"We can always check, and if he's not in the mood, we'll wait and ask later," Lenni said.

Everyone agreed, and lucky for them, Sorcerymon forgot to close the front door. They soon found him slunk down in a chair in the main room.

"Sorcerymon?" Gaby asked as Alex closed the door. "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry to worry you," Sorcerymon said, noticing the humans and Digimon. "It's not anything you have done. It's just for a second, I hoped that I really got through to them, but I should have realized you can't change people's behavior that quickly."

"Maybe you did get through to them," Lenni said.

"Maybe," Sorcerymon said, and let out a humorless chuckle. "This is the first time one of them apologized."

"Sorcerymon, I have a really important question," Jamal said.

"Go on."

"What happened out there?! What was that stuff?! Did I really . . ." Jamal knew the gravity of what he'll say next, ". . . kill him?"

"Not exactly," Sorcerymon said and had to smile seeing everyone's confused faces. "How should I put this? Everything in the Digital World is made up of DigiCode: trees, books, clouds, even Digimon. DigiCode is everywhere. In the Digital World, energy is not—"

"—created or destroyed," Jamal finished and Sorcerymon gave him a curious look. "In our world, it's the First Law of Thermodynamics."

Sorcerymon looked very impressed before he continued.

"Since that is the case, when a Digimon . . . can no longer function . . . they break down into DigiCode, which is what you saw. However, there are cases in which the Digimon just reverts back into a DigiEgg. Anyway, normally the DigiCode just go to random places, but if you can control where the DigiCode goes, you can replace what is lost. So besides being a conduit for energy, your D-Pens—"

"Our what?" Alex asked.

"Those: 'D' is short for Digital and 'Pen' because they look like pens. Hence, Digital Pens, or D-Pens for short," Sorcerymon said, indicating the strange devices around the kids' neck. The Ghostwriter Team gave him odd looks. "What? They needed to be called something. If you don't like the name, let me know, and we'll come up with something else. Anyway, your D-Pens can control the flow of the DigiCode."

"So that's why your home looks better!" Tina said, noticing all the inside damage was gone as well. "Jamal used the DigiCode to repair it!"

"Precisely," Sorcerymon said, nodding.

"But why I couldn't stay as DORUgamon?" DORUmon asked, disappointed, making Sorcerymon smile.

"Remember I said the theorized energy source could trigger a Digivolution, be it permanent or temporary," Sorcerymon said. "For now, the Digivolution to DORUgamon is temporary."

"Oh," DORUmon said, still disappointed.

"Wait, how can our Digimon can still retain their Rookie forms?" Rob asked.

"Your Digimon must have been at the cusp of Digivolving to the next Level, and the power from you and your D-Pens gave them the boost they need to Digivolve," Sorcerymon said.

"Um, Sorcerymon, I hate to sound rude, but when do we eat?" Tinkermon asked, flying up to him. "I'm still hungry."

Sorcerymon laughed and got up.

"Yes, we were interrupted," Sorcerymon said and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Dinner was mainly plain vegetable soup with warm bread. They decided to eat in the main room since there wasn't enough room around the kitchen table. Even though Tinkermon was too small to have her own bowl, Tina was happy to share her soup with Tinkermon. The meal was mostly quiet, except for the Digimon, who were asking DORUmon how it felt Digivolving. After a while, Jamal looked at Sorcerymon.

"Sorcerymon?" Jamal asked. "This may be a sore subject, but I want to know, and I think my friends want to know as well." Jamal paused before he spoke again. "What is this Great Horrible Digital War we keep hearing about?"

Sorcerymon sighed and let spoon rest in his soup.

"I suppose you all have the right to know," Sorcerymon said, looking at them. "I will tell you after dinner."

Everyone was fine with that.

* * *

Once the dishes were done, and everything was put away, Sorcerymon lead them into the room he gave his speech about Digivolution. He also gave everyone bowls of freshly cut fruit for dessert. Once everyone was seated, Sorcerymon used his magic to draw a circle on the sheet of paper on the wall. Five Digimon then appeared in the drawing.

"Our Digital World is protected and maintain by the Digimon Sovereigns," Sorcerymon said. "Xuanwumon, the Black Tortoise, reigns over the North. Zhuqiaomon, the Red Phoenix, governs the South. In the East, Qinglongmon, the Blue Dragon, presides. Baihumon, the White Tiger, supervises over the West. Huanglongmon, the Yellow Dragon, watches over the Center. These beings reside in Yggdrasil."

"Ygg—dr-what now?" Lenni asked, confused.

"I've heard of it," Rob said, and everyone looked at him. "I read about it in a book of Norse Mythology. Yggdrasil is the name of the world tree, which connects the world."

"So they live in a tree?" Gaby asked, confused, making Sorcerymon chuckle softly.

"They actually reside in a realm called Yggdrasil," Sorcerymon said.

"So is it part of the Digital World?" Alex asked.

"Yes and no. You see . . ." Sorcerymon looked at the Children. They were probably too young to grasp quantum mechanics. "Um . . . picture a grand hotel. The hotel represents the Digital World, and Yggdrasil is the penthouse suite."

Everyone nodded, understanding the idea.

"Now the Digimon Sovereigns who represent the cardinal points are in charge of a group of Digimon called The Devas. The Devas' job is to protect the Digital World when the Sovereigns are unable. They also protect the Sovereigns and act like messengers. Each of the Four Digimon Sovereign is in charge of three Devas," Sorcerymon said and used his magic to draw small animal faces next to the Four Digimon Sovereigns. "In the North, there are Vikaralamon, the Pig, Kumbhiramon, the Rat, and Vajramon, the Ox. Zhuqiaomon's Devas are Indramon, the Horse, Pajramon, the Sheep, and Sandiramon, the Snake. The East is represented by Andriamon, the Rabbit, Majiramon, the Dragon, and Mihiramon, the Tiger. Finally, in the West, there are Caturamon, the Dog, Makuramon, the Monkey, and Sinduramon, the Rooster."

"Hey, those are the animals of the Chinese Zodiac," Gaby said.

"The what?" Sorcerymon asked.

"Uh . . . never mind," Gaby said and Sorcerymon continued.

"Now, you're all probably wondering 'Why is he telling us all about these Digimon and how does it connect to the Great Horrible Digital War?'" Sorcerymon said. "You need to know that the Digimon Sovereigns do need help maintaining the Digital World, so very powerful Mega Level Digimon assists them, like Aegisdramon and Marin Angemon."

"One of these Digimon was Chaosmon," Sorcerymon said and used his magic to erase the drawing to show a headshot of Chaosmon.

Chaosmon's face was not seen, just two glowing light blue oval orbs for eyes. Chaosmon wore a long white helmet that also covered his cheeks. Coming out of the sides and the top of the helmet were white protrusions and had pink fabric squares on the ends. Attached to the back of the helmet was a grey upside-down 'V' and connected to that were two long red ribbons. It appeared he was wearing white armor from the headshot.

"Chaosmon was charged to allow chaos to happen, but not to overpower the order," Sorcerymon said and with a wave of his staff, the headshot of Chaosmon disappeared and showed new scenes with his magic.

"Everything was working smoothly. Now, sometimes, the Digital World and your World align, and with certain cosmic events, a portal between the two worlds is created. Centuries ago, this happened, and a human fell through the portal and into the Digital World, but not just any place, in Yggdrasil," Sorcerymon said.

"Unfortunately, whatever name the Sovereigns gave the human is lost. This was the first human ever to have entered the Digital World, and the Digimon Sovereigns didn't know what to make of this, but they did that know the human was dying. The Digimon Sovereigns had no knowledge on how to heal the human, so they infused him with some of their power. He survived and the Digimon Sovereigns informed him where he was and he told the Sovereigns about his world. The Digimon Sovereigns grew fond of the human," Sorcerymon said.

Sorcerymon showed a picture of the Digimon Sovereigns surrounding and looking at the outline of a human.

"After a while, the human wanted to see more of the Digital World, and the Sovereigns knew that they couldn't force him to stay in Yggdrasil. So with the Devas as his bodyguards, he traveled the Digital World," Sorcerymon said and showed a picture of the human traveling the Digital World with the Devas. "Although some Digimon were suspicious of the human, many were not, especially young Digimon."

"The human was also drawn to younger Digimon, and found himself as teacher," Sorcerymon said, showing a picture of the human surrounded by In-Training and Rookie Digimon. "He taught younger Digimon morals, ethics, a little bit of philosophy, but mostly he taught the importance of reading and writing."

"The human's popularity grew in the Digital World, and the Sovereigns and the Devas were pleased, except for one Digimon hated the human ever since he arrived in Yggdrasil and that Digimon was Chaosmon," Sorcerymon said. "Chaosmon heard both the good and the bad of the Human World, and believed Digimon could save humans from themselves. He became derelict in his duties, ignoring the pleas from the Digimon, and he became fixated on creating portals to the Human World. He expressed his ideas to the Digimon Sovereigns and how Digimon could save humans and lead them to a better way of life. After a day of discussion, the Digimon Sovereigns came to their decision: they will send an ambassador to the Human World, and present the idea of working together with Digimon, then observe the humans' reaction, and go from there. The Sovereigns choose the human as the ambassador, deciding to imbue him with more Digital Energy from the Sovereigns and the Devas, so he can fully function and survive any threat to him in the Human World."

"Chaosmon could not contain his hatred and jealously, and schemed to ruin the Sovereigns' plan," Sorcerymon said, using his magic to illustrate scenes. "Chaosmon gathered his followers and told them to act like they wanted to work with humans and help the Sovereigns and the Devas, but block them when they were about to make any progress with their plans, to deny them any victories, so the Sovereigns and the Devas, and even the human could be blamed with the slow progress; Chaosmon's followers sworn allegiance to be obstructive."

"It was not long that the Digimon Sovereigns and the Devas knew something wasn't right and investigated. Meanwhile, Chaosmon visited the Digital World, giving speeches on how the Digimon Sovereigns and the Devas no longercare about them, and they must stop praising them, and many Digimon believed him," Sorcerymon said. "When the Digimon Sovereigns and the Devas finally found Chaosmon, they asked him to stop, but he refused. Chaosmon said he should have been the one to go to the Human World, and tell humans how to behave. This was not the Sovereigns' intentions, so they denied him. Chaosmon then declared war, and thus started the Great Horrible Digital War."

Sorcerymon showed snapshots of the War, but nothing too graphic: Digimon fighting each other, each side making weapons, towns beings destroyed, and riots.

"I do not remember how long the Great Horrible Digital War lasted, but it was devastating," Sorcerymon said and indicated the map with some area ripped out. "Some weapons were so terrible that they erase DigiCode out of existence. The damage still lingers today. Parts of the Digital World are gone because their DigiCode was erased."

"Then one day, the Sovereigns and the Devas captured Chaosmon. They thought destroying him would be the best punishment, but they realized that action will just reinforce the lies Chaosmon spread. So, they devised a new plan and punishment. First, each Sovereign ripped out a piece of Chaosmon's power," Sorcerymon said and showed a scene when each Sovereign attacked Chaosmon in a different section. When they were done, Chaosmon looked like an emaciated person with a head resembling a rotting corpse.

"What are those?" Rob asked, indicating the glowing colorful spheres each Sovereign held.

"Those are Chaosmon's power. The orbs are called DigiLocks," Sorcerymon explained. "Each Sovereign hid their DigiLock, so Chaosmon or his followers won't find them. Even though Chaosmon was now weakened, the Sovereigns knew he would still cause trouble. So the Sovereigns created a prison realm named Oblivion to banish Chaosmon and his most powerful followers and warriors."

Sorcerymon showed images of the weaken Chaosmon and other Digimon being banish into Oblivion.

"Is Oblivion like Yggdrasil?" Jamal asked and Sorcerymon nodded.

"So if Yggdrasil is like the penthouse suite of a hotel, then Oblivion is like the trash dump?" Gaby asked. "Yuck."

Sorcerymon nodded and chuckled before he continued.

"Feeling safe, the Sovereigns and the Devas decided it was now time to transfer some of their power to the human, so he can return to his world," Sorcerymon said. "However, in the middle of the transference, an agent of Chaosmon attacked. The agent's true identity is still shrouded in mystery; all we know is what Chaosmon called him: 'My most obedient killer.'"

"The Sovereigns knew Chaosmon's most obedient killer would murder the human, so they opened a portal to the Human World, so he could escape, even though the transfer wasn't completed. The human went through the portal, but so did one of the killer's attacks before the portal was Sovereigns did not know if the human ever returned to his world or if he ever survived," Sorcerymon said. "The Sovereigns, who alone knew his true identity, punished the killer by stripping him of his power, reducing him to his Rookie Level. Unfortunately, he escaped before they could banish him Oblivion."

"The Sovereigns then ordered the Devas to capture any Digimon still loyal to Chaosmon and banish them to Oblivion," Sorcerymon said and then sighed. "Even though Chaosmon is no longer a threat anymore, his influence still lingers. Chaosmon inspire a whole generation of Digimon who hate the Sovereigns, the Devas, and humans, to be leaders. Chaosmon may not be in the Digital World, but his presence is still felt."

Sorcerymon sighed and bowed his head, solemnly. When he looked up he saw the Children rubbing their eyes and yawning. Strangely, this made him smile.

"Well, I know if wasn't a great bedtime story, but it look like you are all ready to sleep," Sorcerymon said and they agreed. "Follow me, please."

Sorcerymon led them upstairs to a mostly empty room with a window, two bookshelves and a small pile of notebooks on the floor. Sorcerymon used his magic to gather blankets, pillows, and cushions. He even used his magic to find a small long box and made it into a bed for Tinkermon. The Children thanked him.

"Oh, the bathroom is down the hall on the left. I'll be up for a while if anymore needs me," Sorcerymon said, once everyone was comfortable. "I got to document my observations! Well, good night."

Sorcerymon slowly closed the door and the Children said: "Good night," to Sorcerymon in various ways. However, they didn't fall asleep immediately.

"Man! What a day!" Rob said, crashing his head on the pillow, while Kudamon curled up next to his head.

"You said it. At least now we have some answers on what's happening," Lenni said as Lalamon sat next to her.

"Yeah, like who sent us the message," Tina said as Tinkermon made herself snug in her box-bed. "It's got to be the Digimon Sovereigns."

"What makes you sure?" Gaby asked as Biyomon was arranging some blankets as a bird's nest.

"Remember what Sorcerymon called the Sovereigns," Alex said as Gaomon fluffed his pillow. "Xuanwumon, the Black Tortoise, Zhuqiaomon, the Red Phoenix, Qinglongmon, the Blue Dragon, Baihumon, the White Tiger, and Huanglongmon, the Yellow Dragon."

"And the colors are letters of the message were: black, white, blue, red and yellow," Lenni said.

"So it was the Digimon Sovereigns who sent us to the Digital World," Jamal said as DORUmon was trying to find a comfortable place to sleep. Jamal was happy to solve that part of the mystery, but something still bothered him. "Why?"

"To help Ghostwriter," Gaby said with a smile.

"Right," Jamal said.

"Wait, if the Sovereigns were one who asked Ghostwriter for help . . ." Rob said and looked at his friends. "What if Ghostwriter was the human they met before?"

"Maybe," Lenni said.

"Can we talk about this later?" I can't keep my eyes open anymore," Gaby asked and yawned.

After a chuckle, they all agreed to finally get some sleep. DORUmon got up and turned off the light and everyone said their version of "Good night" to each other.

* * *

Sorcerymon closed his notebook and decided to check on the Children before he headed for bed. He used his magic to silently open the door and to create a small, but dim light to look in. DORUmon was sleeping sitting up, leaning against a wall next to Jamal. Lalamon was also sleeping sitting up, resting against Lenni's arms. Gaomon was sleeping next to Alex. Biyomon looked quite comfortable sleeping in her nest of blankets next to Gaby. Tinkermon's box-bed was placed close to Tina. Kudamon was sleeping peacefully curled up next to Rob's head.

Sorcerymon smiled as he used his magic to softly closed the door and dismiss the light. He wanted to do something more to truly repay them with everything they have done. He already gave them food, shelter, information—well, not all the information they wanted—they still wanted to find their friend, Ghostwriter . . .

Sorcerymon had a brilliant idea and ran downstairs to get to work.

* * *

The Digimon woke up first as sunlight entered the room, and after a while, they woke their human friends.

"So, what now?" Lenni asked, after she stretched.

"Why, breakfast, of course!" DORUmon said, happily.

"Let's see if Sorcerymon's up!" Biyomon said.

The humans and Digimon left their room and found Sorcerymon's bedroom.

"Hey! Sorcerymon isn't here!" Tinkermon said, noticing the empty room.

"Maybe he's downstairs making breakfast," Gaomon suggested, but he wasn't in the kitchen either.

The Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon searched the cottage for Sorcerymon. Finally, Jamal found him, sleeping in front of his desk, resting his head on his arms, on top of papers.

"Sorcerymon?" Jamal asked, gently tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hm? . . . Oh, please note we are no longer accepting letter of recommendation from Henry Kissinger," Sorcerymon sleepily said, as he sat up. He then shook his head and noticed Jamal. "Oh, good morning, Jamal."

"Morning," Jamal said, smiling.

"I bet you and your friends would like some breakfast," Sorcerymon said as he stood up and headed out the room. Jamal replied with a nod.

"We'll just—" Sorcerymon froze when he heard a knock at the door, and the others came closer to the front door.

"Sorcerymon? Are you in there?" an unfamiliar voice asked. "I just want to talk."

"This could be good, Sorcerymon," Gaby said. "Maybe it's the Digimon from the village wanting to apologize."

"The last time someone said those words, once I opened the door, Digimon threw eggs at my face," Sorcerymon said and took in a deep breath. "Well, let's get this other with."

Sorcerymon walked over to the front door, while the Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon stood around him, just in case.

"Now what?!" Sorcerymon said defensively, as he opened the door.

Standing outside was a tall humanoid ape. He had long arms and legs. He was covered in bright yellow fur and his hands and feet each had five digits. His face, pectoral muscles, hands, feet, and ears were covered by grey-blue skin. His ears were long and pointy and the fur around his head was thicker, looking like a wild mane. His eyes were deep green-blue, surrounded by a thin layer of black eyeliner, in the same style as Biyomon. Some of his fur around his face was red-brown with a black outside, in a pattern of a star burst. Tuffs of fur stood straight out on his forearms and thighs, which also had red designs that looked whisper of flame. On his left index finger, he wore a golden ring with circles in the middle and on his right upper arm he wore an armband with green scales and golden boarders. He had black sharp nails on his hands and feet. Tied across his back was a large bone.

"Greeting, Sorcerymon. I am Hanumon," Hanumon politely introduced himself. "Late last night the village held a meeting and I was elected the new village leader."

"Good for you," Sorcerymon said, sardonically, noticing a few Digimon standing behind Hanumon.

"As the new village leader, I wish to invite you back to the village," Hanumon said. Sorcerymon looked curious, but confused. "Not all of the village liked how Targetmon ruled, and I am one of them. I wasn't there to witness what happened last night, but since Targetmon is no longer in control, I would like to change the way of the village. One of the things I like to do is have a more educated village, and with your work, I think this is possible."

"Well . . . I'm not sure," Sorcerymon said, pensively.

"That's completely understandable," Hanumon calmly said. "Some villagers fought the idea of having you back, so I asked them to leave, which they did. If any Digimon has a problem with you, I would like them to come to me first, and hopefully we can work something out."

"Yes. The villagers were very rude," Sorcerymon said.

"Did I mention that your research will be funded?" Hanumon said, catching Sorcerymon's attention. Sorcerymon looked around his cottage.

"Well . . . I have made this place my home . . . wait a minute," Sorcerymon said, taking a second look at his cottage. "If I move back to the village . . . I can fully convert this place into my workshop! Oh! I can afford to buy myself a new telescope! A more powerful one!"

Hanumon softly chuckled.

"Hanumon, you got yourself a deal!" Sorcerymon said, shaking his hand.

"I'm glad to hear that. Would you like to start moving now? Some Digimon volunteered to help," Hanumon asked, indicating the other Digimon.

"Not yet," Sorcerymon said. "Perhaps in an hour or two? There're still some . . . things I need to clear up."

"Very well; I hope to see you soon. We have much to discuss," Hanumon said and nodded good-bye to Sorcerymon.

Sorcerymon closed the front door once Hanumon and the other Digimon were gone. Then the Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon surrounded Sorcerymon, congratulating him.

"Congratulations, Sorcerymon!"

"You did it!"

"I knew you could do it!"

"Way to go!"

"This is great!"

"This must be awesome for you!"

"How can I ever thank you?" Sorcerymon said, getting overwhelm with emotions, as he wiped a tear from his eye. "This could never happen without you. I could never—Oh! Yes! That!"

Sorcerymon started to run to the computer room, but stopped and turned around, and ran back.

"Can you make your own breakfast?" Sorcerymon asked as he picked up a pouch lying on a bookcase.

"Um, yeah, what about you?" Alex asked, watching Sorcerymon.

"I'll pick up something in the village," Sorcerymon said, getting his staff. "I'll be back in 20 minutes, 35 at most."

Sorcerymon then left.

So, the Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon made breakfast, which was toast and fruit. The Digimon thought it was a good idea to do the dishes and clean up after themselves, to be polite to Sorcerymon and the humans agreed. As soon they were done, Sorcerymon returned. They found him in the main room.

"These are for you," Sorcerymon said, giving each member of the Ghostwriter Team a satchel. They looked confused. "Oh. Yes, open them."

Inside each satchel was a notebook and . . . a toothbrush and tooth paste?

"You told me that you are able to communicate with Ghostwriter by writing; this will enable you to communicate!" Sorcerymon explained. "This will help you on your search for Ghostwriter."

"But we don't know where to start," Gaby said.

"Correction, you do," Sorcerymon said. "Follow me, please."

Sorcerymon dashed into the computer room, and they followed him. They decided the subject of the toothbrushes and toothpaste was an unimportant for now.

The Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon found Sorcerymon folding up the paper he was sleeping on. He then gave this to Jamal.

"This will help you locate Ghostwriter," Sorcerymon said.

"But you said your equipment couldn't locate Ghostwriter," Alex said.

"That is true, but using the information I gathered, I calculated his plot and trajectory," Sorcerymon said. "If you follow the path I calculated, you will find Ghostwriter."

The humans were ecstatic as Jamal received the map. They couldn't stop thanking Sorcerymon.

"Oh, Sorcerymon, there's something you should know," Lalamon said.

"The Ghostwriter Team have an idea on who brought them here!" Kudamon said.

The Ghostwriter Team shared what they talked about last night with Sorcerymon.

"Hmm, that does seem possible, but I have to do more research to know for sure. Thank you for sharing that with me," Sorcerymon said, but then his face fell a little. "I guess you better start your search for Ghostwriter now. It wouldn't help you just staying here."

The Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon realized what was happening.

"Will you be all right?" Gaby asked, as they headed to the front door.

"I believe so," Sorcerymon said, opening the door for them.

"Take care, man," Rob said, shaking Sorcerymon's hand.

"You too."

"I hate to leave you alone, but—" Tina started.

"I'm not alone; you have more important things to do," Sorcerymon said.

"Will we ever see each other again?" Lenni asked.

"Who knows? But I would like to see that happened."

"Stay safe, will you?" Alex said and Sorcerymon nodded.

"The same advice to you; remember what I said: many Digimon are influenced by Chaosmon, so you will meet more of them. News travels fast in the Digital World."

"Thanks for everything," Jamal said.

"And thank you."

After a round of shaking hands, hugs, pats on the back, words of departure and gratitude, the Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon were ready to leave.

"Good-bye, my friends! Sorcerymon said, waving good –bye to the humans and the Digimon. "And, good luck!"

The Ghostwriter Team and their Digimon began their journey to find Ghostwriter.

_Note: Okay, it looks like I have to do a contest to get people interested. First person who can guess where Sorcerymon's quotes came from in the scenes when he was trying to work on his computer and/or when Jamal was trying to wake him up, gets to request Digimon to appear in a future chapter._

_Credit goes to Jon Stewart and Bill Maher who gave me ideas for the plot of this chapter. _


End file.
